<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Der Kuss (Поцелуй) by KiRa_fromJune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528599">Der Kuss (Поцелуй)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiRa_fromJune/pseuds/KiRa_fromJune'>KiRa_fromJune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Song Jiyang - Fandom, Wang Haoxuan - Fandom, Wang Yi Bo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiRa_fromJune/pseuds/KiRa_fromJune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Универ!АУ о том, как Ибо получает прозвище “не для тебя моя улыбка, а для Сяо Чжаня”, Юй Бинь наливает всем коктейли, Цзиян получает зачет по современному искусству (а хотелось Хаосюаня). А Хаосюань зарабатывает головную боль (а хотелось Цзияна).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang haoxuan/Song jiyang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Der Kuss (Поцелуй)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Хаосюань уныло заглядывает в рюкзак, перебирая хаотично раскиданные карандаши, циркули и точилки, большие блокноты и… ну да, свою тетрадь он оставил у Го Чэна, выскочки с третьего курса.<p>Что ж, он достает первую попавшуюся и прикидывает, как бы выкрутиться, если начнут спрашивать о домашке. Хаосюань прилежный студент, который готовится к каждой паре. Хотя, кому он врёт. Так было далеко не всегда. Но теперь, когда выпускной курс задиристо помахал ручкой, а один юный аспирант Ван Ибо, с которым они сошлись на футбольной площадке, откровенно намекнул, что если Хаосюань постарается, то работа ему обеспечена, пришлось взяться за учебу. </p><p>Семинар проходит достаточно успешно. Преподаватель и сам еще глаза не продрал, пусть время и движется к полудню. Задает вопросы, и знаешь — отвечай. Хаосюань поднимается вторым и рассказывает все, что помнит, приукрашая несуществующими фактами. Хитрость, которую он усвоил ещё на первом курсе. Если показать, что владеешь информацией хотя бы на одно задание, преподаватель решит, что ты знаешь и все остальное.</p><p>Остаток пары он переписывается с Ван Ибо о прошедшем мачте Ливерпуля и гоночных соревнованиях самого Ибо. Под конец диалога тот предлагает встретиться и поговорить с будущим работодателем: «Его зовут Сяо Чжань. Недавно открыл студию. Захвати свои макеты и наскреби хоть какое портфолио. Если ты ему подойдешь, он подкинет работы уже сейчас. И, Хаосюань, если не справишься, ходи и оглядывайся! Я все ещё плохо справляюсь с мотоциклом!»</p><p>— Плохо он справляется, конечно. А в гоночную команду, можно подумать, случайно попал. По залету!</p><p>— Что ты там бормочешь? — сидящий рядом Юй Бинь подозрительно поглядывает в сторону сокурсника. Этот Юй Бинь проспал целый час и теперь, весь помятый, с синяками под глазами, смотрит так, будто ему учеба в целом и отдельно взятый Хаосюань отдыхать не дают. Вот сходил бы он на пару к Ван Чжочэну! Тот чуть что, так сразу грозит ноги переломать, не то что поспать не дает. А за отсутствие домашки и вовсе собак готов спустить!</p><p>На самом деле, Юй Биня любят и прощают, он старается. И не прогуливает без повода, а работает. Барменом. И решающим аргументом в этой взаимной любви деканата и студента становится бутылка виски, поставляемая вместе с зачеткой по итогу семестра. Вот и сейчас преподаватель отвлекается на диалог с Лу, их отличницей. Юй Бинь доверительно шепчет:<br/>— Кстати, ты прошлую лекцию всю написал? Дай мне конспект, а?</p><p>С задней парты доносится недовольное шиканье. Что за раздражающие личности там сидят? Хаосюань оборачивается, изгибая губы в ухмылке, без слов намекая, что не надо так делать. Можно же посидеть тихонько, сдержать свое недовольство. Одногруппник примирительно поднимает руки. Вот и здорово. Юй Бинь смеётся в кулак.</p><p>— Ты их запугиваешь. Тоже мне грозный футболист, любимчик всего универа.</p><p>Если бы. Хаосюань качает головой.</p><p>— Последний раз играл зимой, тренер Лю уже забыл, как я выгляжу.</p><p>— Соревнования через месяц. Я сегодня иду записаться. Самое время, чтобы вернуться в команду. Ты как? Может сначала к тренеру, а после сходим к тебе за конспектом. Идёт? А то мне ещё вечером на работу.</p><p>Задорный настрой Юй Биня под конец становится грустным. Хаосюань поспешно соглашается. Перспектива совмещать учебу и работу становится близка, как никогда. Да и кто он такой, чтобы не выручить приятеля? В конце концов, халявную выпивку в баре Хаосюань тоже любит.</p><p>Тренер Лю Хайкуань одобрительно записывает двух студентов в команду. Хаосюаня приветствуют окликами и поддержкой. Что ж, вероятно, в футболе он действительно преуспел. Уже на выходе из зала, Хаосюань спохватывается:</p><p>— Черт, моя тетрадь же у Го Чэна осталась. Надо к нему идти.</p><p>Отыскать Го Чэна — отдельный квест. Этот бешеный может находиться в двух местах одновременно и в каждом быть в центре внимания. Как ему удается жрать, назначать свиданку и поглощать информацию в одну морду, остаётся загадкой природы. Почему он выбрал спокойного, даже скромного почти-отличника Хаосюаня в свои друзья — загадка номер два. Честно говоря, проще освоить навык спать и запихиваться картошкой из Мака в один момент, чем разобраться, как двум таким противоположностям удалось стать приятелями. Хаосюань сам в шоке, который год.<br/>После яростного прозвона во все мессенджеры и на телефон настроение скатывается в плохо сдерживаемую ярость, а Го Чэн обнаруживается в общаге этажом ниже.</p><p>— У мелких этот… ебют первокурсника, то есть дебют. Мы в триста третьей. Твой конспект весь день таскаю! Приходи, тут пивас и девочки!</p><p>То, что Го Чэн не новичок, уже как три года того не волнует. Отмечает каждый раз как первый. Ещё и за чужой счет. В любом из случаев.<br/>При упоминании триста третьей в душе шевелится что-то противное. Подозрительное предчувствие необъяснимого пиздеца, которое Хаосюань в силу забывчивости не может осознать. Зато Юй Бинь припоминает:</p><p>— Это случайно не комната Сун Цзияна? Перваки у него тусят?</p><p>Хаосюань едва ли не спотыкается. Навыки футболиста позволяют вовремя сориентироваться и ловко перепрыгнуть ступеньку. Но вот желание идти в триста третью сразу пропадает. Или наоборот?</p><p>— А Цзиян там живёт? Я думал, он на четвертом.</p><p>— Нет, ты чего! На четвертом как раз перваков селят. Чтобы ножки разминали, а третий для средних курсов, — Юй Бинь кивает сам себе. Он поглядывает на время. Задержались, пока разыскивали Го Чэна. Хаосюань ускоряет шаг. — Разве ты не знаешь, где он живёт? Вы же с Цзияном вместе к проекту готовитесь.</p><p>Юй Бинь порядком надоедает своей болтовней. И Хаосюань посылает ему уничтожающий взгляд. Со стороны, возможно, выглядит жутковато, когда он широко раскрывает глаза и ухмыляется:</p><p>— Если бы я знал, где он живёт, думаешь, спрашивал?</p><p>Черт, ему просто не хочется говорить, что этот Цзиян хитро увильнул от запланированного обсуждения проекта. И то, что время шло, а они не обсудили даже план, порядком раздражало.<br/>Из комнаты доносится музыка. И Хаосюань, сначала собиравшийся постучать, забивает и просто пинает двери. Кто ж закрывается по случаю вечеринки? Правильно. Вот двери и влетают прямо в стену, пугая младших. Те, как стая воробьев, подскакивают с насиженных мест и кидаются врассыпную. Кто-то приглушает музыку. Другие судорожно открывают окно. Юй Бинь протискивается в середину комнаты и своим уставшим видом работающего студента вызывает ещё больше паники, вроде явления зомби. Го Чэн ржёт до колик в животе. Осознав ситуацию, к нему присоединяется Фаньсин — один из младших. Цзиян обнаруживается около окна, скромно теребит шторку, перекатывая между тонких пальцев прозрачные складки. </p><p>— Ничего себе, эффектное появление. Ты, блин, архитектор! Тут все чуть кирпичный заводик не построили. Заходишь, как комендант, ей-богу.</p><p>Отсмеявшись, Го Чэн налаживает атмосферу веселья. Ещё и наливает гостям по стакану мутной теплой жидкости, отдаленно напоминающей слабоалкоголку или дешёвое вино. Гадость. Хаосюань предпочитает что-то дороже и крепче. О чем и заявляет вслух.</p><p>— О, какие мы требовательные. Юй Биню будешь заказы делать, а тут пей, что есть. Нас угощают. Да, Фань?</p><p>Фаньсин кивает, с полным сознанием того, что выбора у него нет, карманные, присланные мамой на месяц, уже отобрали, да и спрашивают его чисто для поддержания разговора.</p><p>— Давай тетрадь, и мы валим, — заявляет Хаосюань с безнадежным желанием треснуть друга по затылку и вернуть пару извилин на место. — Мне сегодня некогда с вами, дел полно ещё.</p><p>На предложение потусить отказывает и Юй Бинь.</p><p>— Да я ж на работу. Куда мне?</p><p>В Юй Биня, правда, мутная жижа вливается на раз-два. Но он бы и не такое выпил. У него за плечами год в медицинском техникуме, откуда Юй Бинь свалил сюда, на актерское. Да теперешняя работа барменом прибавляет опыта. Честно говоря, все считают его бессмертным. Смешивать столько выпивки и выживать… Даже декан и Го Чэн признались, что завидуют. Вторую Юй Биню не предлагают, по понятным причинам. Атмосфера в комнате жуткая и душная. Хаосюань такое столпотворение не любит, ему, чтобы успокоиться, надо отдельный объект созерцания и медитация. Цзиян не так, чтобы объект, но вот его красивые, изогнутые в полуулыбке губы — вполне. Ладно, прикидывает Хаосюань, ладно, это нормально. Цзиян второгодка. Но влюбил в себя добрую часть девчонок с первого дня. Остальные влюблены в тренера Лю Хайкуаня, но здесь их можно понять. О том, что девчонкам ничего такого не светит, лучше помалкивать. В конце концов, у всех должны быть свои тайны, а Хаосюаню еще нужен зачет в конце семестра. <br/>Вряд ли можно назвать Цзияна красивым, но его тощая фигура, лицо, прическа, манера отводить глаза и быстро тараторить, а еще, кажется, искать в Хаосюане поддержки — все это полностью совпадает со списком идеального партнера. Не то чтобы он написан. Но стоит уточнить у Цзияна его музыкальные предпочтения и последнюю прочитанную книгу, чтобы, возможно, никогда его не составлять. </p><p>—  Я сваливаю, — заявляет Хаосюань, устав дожидаться Юй Биня, упрямо втолковывающего первакам, в каких пропорциях и какой последовательности смешивать алкоголь, чтобы утром проснуться и выглядеть чуть лучше, чем он сам после ночной смены. </p><p>Го Чэн салютует своей жижей в стаканчике и подсаживается к Фаньсиню. Бедный мальчик, кажется, ему придется просить маму выслать еще немного денег «на учебники», или что там сейчас сочиняют несчастные студенты. Голос Цзияна при таком количестве шума едва различим, но цепляется сразу и прочно. </p><p>—  Хаосюань, можем поговорить? Всего минутку.</p><p>Цзиян выплывает из своей шторы изящным лебедем, и эти его тонкие губы, подчеркнутые блеклым светом, кажутся бордово-винными, зацелованными. Или просят поцелуев. Стоит больших усилий, чтобы перестать думать о нем в этом ключе. Они ведь едва знакомы, так, то сталкивались на кухне, то по просьбе того же Го Чэна пришлось провожать Цзияна в общагу несколько раз. А что делать, если того запугали мудаки с выпускного курса? А Хаосюань что, ему разок улыбнуться, сплюнуть, поправить лямки рюкзака, напомнить кто тут любимчик тренера Лю Хайкуаня и кто посещал все (абсолютно все, Хаосаюнь сам обалдел) пары Ван Чжочэна, так обидчиков и след простыл. С проектом вышло смешно. Сун Цзияна он выбрал хотя бы потому что его лицо было знакомо, и совсем не потому, что оно было миленьким и в его вкусе. </p><p>Что ж. Как ни крути, а отказывать Цзияну нет смысла. Да и отличный повод разобраться с заданием. Успешные оценки во всем — и Ван Ибо не переедет своим мотоциклом, тут даже задумываться не стоит. Юй Бинь вливает в себя второй стакан под восхищенный вопль Фаньсина, чем мелкий и заслуживает приглашение в бар. Хаосюань не успевает выразить свое удивление и возмущение во всеуслышание, как Цзиян трогает за плечо.  </p><p>— Значит, выйдем на минутку? Тут так шумно и душно, — он обмахивает себя ладошкой. </p><p>Хаосюань чувствует, как у него потеет все тело сразу. Чтобы не выдать собственное смущение и идиотские мысли, он расправляет плечи и выбирается в коридор, следом за Цзияном. </p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Улыбка у Цзияна мягкая и обворожительная. Не то врожденное, не то научился за чуть больше, чем год на своем актерском. Хаосюань чешет подбородок, припоминая наставления учителя Чжу Цзаньцзина: «Даже самая живая улыбка может быть неискренней». Ну и сотни советов, как рисовать человеческие лица в самых разных стилях. Хаосюаню экзамен по предмету дался легко, а вот Ци Пейсин, еще один первокурсник, начал выть с первого дня, что учитель Чжу его замучает и выкинет из универа быстрее, чем он успеет провести три кривые линии. Юй Бинь справедливо заметил, что это они еще к Ван Чжочэну не попадали и легендарную фразу про поломанные ноги не слышали. Пейсин тогда признался, что слышал, только не в универе, а дома. Кто ж знал, что Чжочэн приходится ему дядей?<p>— Я встретил руководителя сегодня, и он спросил, могу я показать ему что-то по проекту. Как ты понимаешь, у меня ничего не было.</p><p>Цзиян дергает плечом и надувает губы. Да уж, обиженный ребенок. А то, что первый дедлайн успешно проёбан, его не расстраивает. Хаосюань отвечает кровожадной улыбкой, прямо намекая, что не его вина, а как минимум общая. Цзиян слабенько бьет в плечо, и это почему-то донельзя веселит. Расплачиваться за смех приходится сразу же. Прилетает еще десяток ударов, от которых скорее щекотно, чем больно.<br/>Игра быстро надоедает Хаосюаню, и он перехватывает тощие руки в свою. Помня о том, что выговор от руководителя получить не хочется, а Цзияна надо проучить, он строго скалится: </p><p>— Так и что теперь? Нам назначили какую-то индивидуалку для сдачи? </p><p>Его самого ничуть не смущает собственное поведение. Когда он в принципе оглядывался по сторонам? А вот Цзиян буквально пялится во все стороны из небольшого общажного закутка. Ну да, припоминает Хаосюань, местный красавчик печется о своей репутации, и всякая двусмысленность ему не по вкусу. Любопытства ради Хаосюань упирается рукой чуть выше цзияновой головы. Забавно ведь смотреть на удивленную моську. Впрочем, на ней быстро появляется хитринка, а с языка слетает ироничная месть:</p><p>—  Я сказал, что у тебя готовый план. И ты подойдешь до конца недели… Я, правда, забыл, что конец недели завтра. Поэтому… </p><p>Этот мелкий пиздюк просто издевается. Не мог что ли выбрать более удачный момент?</p><p>Хаосюань мысленно воет, представляя во всех красках бессонную ночь, которую он проведет за домашкой. Такое непотребство нуждается в приятной компании и вдохновении, поэтому Цзиян, подхваченный крепкой рукой, легким перышком летит следом по ступенькам. </p><p> — Ты меня куда тащишь, моя комната внизу, там же сейчас все выпьют и разнесут… мои драгоценные зеленые шторки и мою чистую кроватку!   </p><p>О том, что по кроватке уже раз сто прошелся табун из перваков во главе с Го Чэном, Хаосюань решает сообщить позже. Вещи очевидные, но то ли Цзиян позабыл, какого дьявола пустил в комнату, то ли и правда чистюля, то ли мамка за семейные шторы печется и после выпуска потребует вернуть домой. Последнее выглядит сомнительно, потому что финансовое положение Цзияна раз в сто лучше, чем у доброй части универа. Даже забавно, что родители не арендовали ему квартиру. Разве что предпочли общежитие по прихоти сына или в качестве меры воспитания. Довольно бесполезная затея, понимает Хаосюань, пытаясь добиться от Цзияна хотя бы примерного понимания темы проекта. <br/>Этот симпатичный дохляк расхаживает по комнате, трогает расставленные на полке фигурки футболистов, плакат Ливерпуля и Манчестера. Пинает коллекционный мяч, чем и доводит вкрай. </p><p>— Уж если ты не помогаешь, так хотя бы сядь и не мельтеши. Ты не забыл, что нам двоим оценку получать?!  </p><p>Вряд ли можно злиться по-настоящему, но вот за испорченный вечер кое-кому действительно стоит извиниться. Сюань Лу как-то призналась, что пыталась подружиться с этими «местными красавчиками». У нее вроде как наклевывались отношения с Цзи Ли, но все закончилось сразу, едва ли у них было больше двух свиданий. Она ворвалась в аудиторию взвинченная, после ссоры в холле. Цзи Ли досталась пощечина, а любопытным зрителям — «Развлечения на одну ночь? Ищи себе другую дурочку!» Цзи Ли даже не извинился, и как-то эта модель поведения перешла на Цзияна и остальных в их компании. Ждать внезапного озарения от Цзияна также глупо, как курсача, который напишет себя сам.</p><p>— Я очень рад, что мы с тобой в паре. Учитель Чжочэн вчера сказал, что у тебя руки из нужного места. А тренер Лю хвалит твою спортивную форму…</p><p> — Причем тут моя спортивная форма? </p><p> — Ну, знаешь, где руки, там и ноги… и все остальное тело.</p><p>Хаосюань отрывается от ноутбука. Ему удалось найти отличный образец и слизать структуру проекта, немного переделав середину. В целом, должно сгодиться. По опыту, структура изменится еще раза два, но хотя бы для утверждения сойдет. Он перечитывает, добавляет заголовок, и задумчивое молчание Цзияна прямо-таки божье благословение в этот момент. Что он там говорил про форму? Ему интересен спорт? Хаосюань прикидывает, стоит ли скинуть план руководителю сразу на почту или занести распечатку в деканат. </p><p>— Тебе нравится мое тело? </p><p>Вероятно, от тяжелой работы мозга в экстремальных условиях, Хаосюань даже не вникает в суть фразы. А вот Цзиян прикрывается подушкой, давит ее своими костлявыми ручками и что-то бубнит, сжимая так, что пух почти лезет наружу. Так. Второй подушки у него нет, как и времени бегать по магазинам в поисках. Хаосюань шустро отбирает спальную принадлежность и глазам открывается картина смущенного Цзияна.</p><p> — Тебе не стыдно? </p><p> — С чего бы?</p><p>Нет, серьезно, что уже себе напридумывала эта мелочь, пока он трудился в поте лица над их общим заданием?</p><p>— Задавать мне такие вопросы.</p><p>Хаосюань подвисает. И вовсе не из-за сползающего по его кровати, зардевшегося Цзияна. День был тяжелый, а вечер и вовсе добивает отвратительно сладкими фантазиями, так что мозг отключается полностью. Глупый Цзиян, он не понимает в предмете, но чужие взгляды считывает правильно. Мгновенно задирает подбородок и фыркает. Выпрямляется и, будто спохватившись вспоминает:</p><p>— Хаосюань, а мне на понедельник еще эссе подготовить надо. По истории стрит-арта. Я знаю, ты тему на отлично сдал. Я, кроме Уорхола, никого вспомнить не могу…</p><p>—  Это не стрит-арт, — перебивает Хаосюань. И да, с тем, чтобы думать, действительно тяжело. Он же только что подписал себе смертный приговор, судя по довольной мордахе напротив. Черт! Мысленно ругнувшись еще раз пять, Хаосюань смиренно принимает горькую участь.</p><p>— Я на тренировке до девяти. Все выходные. Но часов в десять приходи. Кто принимает? </p><p>— Да этот аспирант Ван Ибо. Знаешь, — Цзиян нервно вцепляется в руку. — Он так суров, что, боюсь, переедет своим мотоциклом. Ты вообще видел, чтобы он улыбался? Может ему не нравится учить? Пошел в преподы, только чтобы свою степень получить, а нам теперь страдать… </p><p>Хаосюань хихикает, припоминая утренние угрозы, и вот типичную реакцию, которую вызывает Ибо у окружающих. Им с Хаосюанем тоже нелегко было поладить и сойтись, но общие интересы помогли. Ван Ибо увлеченно и с улыбкой рассказывает про спорт, танцы и Сяо Чжаня, того владельца студии, куда хочет пристроить самого Хаосюаня и чье имя он впервые назвал в утренней переписке.<br/>Цзияна своими приятельскими отношениями с Ибо Хаосюань радовать не спешит, но внутри себя уже решает, что уж на этом предмете не позволит провалиться.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Хаосюань, Сюааань, я хочу сдохнуть! Помоги мне!<p>Зачем Го Чэн притащил свою мятую тушку на лекции после очередной попойки, не понимает ни группа, ни строгий Ван Чжочэн. </p><p> — Помог бы, но это уголовно наказуемо, — равнодушно бросает Хаосюань, перерисовывая с доски заковыристые каракули лектора. Если бы не несчастные стоны страдающего от похмелья Го Чэна, эту пару еще можно было пережить. Тот перекатывается и роняет на пол рюкзак. Да боже.</p><p>— Чего ты вообще приперся? Это для нас обязательный к сдаче предмет, а для вас факультатив. Отсыпался бы в общаге.</p><p>Недовольный взгляд учителя заставляет заткнуться минуты на три, после чего Го Чэн шепчет:</p><p>— А мне что, бонусные баллы не нужны? Лу сказала, что если хотя бы посещать предметы Ван Чжочэна, то он на сессии пару баллов накинет. Кстати, знаешь с кем я вчера был? С его племянником Ци Пейсином, ну ты видел его на вечеринке у Цзияна. Не мог я после такого остаться и спать. Это ты отличник, а я кручусь, как могу. Ай-ай-ай, — на парту приземляется толстенная книга, а раздраженный учитель выразительно оглядывает заболтавшихся студентов. </p><p>Я в заднице, выражает лицо Го Чэна. Хаосюань равнодушно молчит. Вот еще, он с преподом ругаться не станет. У него занятие по футболу вечером, а споры с Чжочэном чреваты дополнительной нагрузкой от тренера Лю. Спасибо, такое счастье как-нибудь в другой раз. После футбола еще Цзияну с очередным чертежом помогать. Зачем тот только подался на факультатив по дизайну? Танцевал бы себе молча, но нет, длинноногая цапля ввязалась не в свою сферу, а руки из нужного места у кого? Правильно, у «ты же мой лучший наставник, Хаосюань!» После каждого слова изо рта распрекрасного пакостника Хаосюань тёк, как мороженное в плюс тридцать. Помочь хотелось в первую очередь себе и желательно не руками, а целиком всем Цзияном. </p><p>— Кажется, кто-то жаловался на головную боль, онемение всего тела и жар? — Чжочэн поочередно загибает пальцы, возвышаясь над партой. — Головная боль у вас, Го Чэн, от собственной болтовни? И язык у вас не отнялся, смотрю. </p><p>Го Чэн неловко улыбается и осторожно возражает. Блин, ну лучше б извинился и молчал, сейчас же схлопочет задание и выговор. </p><p>— Я поинтересовался, как он себя чувствует. Больше не будем, учитель, — подставлять свою задницу не в принципах Хаосюаня, и за вечернюю тренировку все еще ссыкотно, но вдруг пронесет, и на учителя тоже снизойдет благодать?..</p><p>Или нет. Чжочэн закатывает глаза и бодрым шагом марширует к доске. </p><p> — Чувствует он себя отвратительно, это я вам сам скажу. Наверняка, потому что до четырех утра спаивал половину первого курса. Признайтесь, Го Чэн, вы в комнату сами дошли или божья сила помогла? Или вы думаете, деканат не в курсе, как Чжэн Фаньсиня доставили к себе, потому что он сам уже едва ногами двигал? Кто за это отвечать будет?</p><p> — Так это не я! — Го Чэн отзывается так бодро, что в его похмелье хочется засомневаться. Ну, или хотя бы в его невиновности относительно произошедшего. — И вообще он пить не умеет… Ему бы у Юй Биня поучиться! </p><p>Закрыть уши оказывается самой верной мыслью. Книга приземляется на парту снова. Господи, чего ж все такие нервные. Еще и языком треплют не по делу.</p><p>Ван Ибо тоже пить не умеет, как оказалось во время недавней встречи с Сяо Чжанем. Нет, они раньше как-то выпивали, когда ходили потанцевать. Но такие вылазки всегда проходили в баре, где Юй Бинь лично готовил им коктейли. Наверняка был предупрежден о неустойчивости друга к любому алкоголю. А Хаосюань что? Откуда ему было знать, что два виски — и с кукухой резвого гонщика можно попрощаться? После второй тот достал свой скейт прямо в ресторане, въехал в соседний столик, пролил на Сяо Чжаня шампанское, столкнувшись с непреодолимым препятствием в виде официанта, третьего бокала и фирменной дизайнерской улыбки. То, что пацана они потеряли, было ясно сразу. Честно, хотелось даже зафоткать и скинуть Цзияну как вещественное доказательство и компромат на «аспиранта я-перееду-вас-мотоциклом-Ван-Ибо». После такого Ибо заслужил бы прозвище «не для тебя моя улыбка, а для Сяо Чжаня», а Цзиян свой зачет по предмету. </p><p>Остановила от коварных действий совсем не совесть, а Сяо Чжань. Который, к глубокому очешуению всего кафе, заявил, что теперь Ван Ибо должен лично постирать ему рубашку, а в таком случае пора ехать домой. В одну руку он подхватил скейт, в другую пьяное недоразумение. В кое-чьей голове зрели хитрые планы, и, примерно представив, какие, Хаосюань от зависти закинул в себя недопитый виски Ибо, после чего немного полегчало. Радовало в этом вечере то, что на мелкую подработку Хаосюаня взяли. А значит, хранить секрет вечера надо так же крепко, как собственные ноги для предстоящего матча. </p><p>Кстати, о ногах. Учитель Ван Чжочэн во всех прелестях описывал перспективы целостности конечностей для Го Чэна. Из длинного гневного монолога понять можно было только две вещи: сейчас им зададут дополнительный параграф на самостоятельное изучение, а Го Чэн отхватит индивидуальных пиздюлей. Еще и Юй Бинь придет разбираться лично, потому что вроде как взял Фаньсиня под свое отеческое крылышко. Хотя, странно, вряд ли именно он занимался доставкой ценного груза в виде пьяных тушек перваков, потому что вернулся со смены тихий, трезвый и сразу лег спать. Пили они еще с Пейсином. А вот это реальный вариант полуночного «курьера». Тем более, это объясняет настроение рычащего с утра пораньше учителя.</p><p>Почему-то кажется, что тренировка у Лю Хайкуаня сегодня будет тяжелой.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>С Юй Бинем жить идеально. С ним можно порубиться в игры, перетереть за футбол или другой спорт, пообсуждать девчонок из бара и красотку-отличницу Лу. Что-то она зачастила в бар на пару с Мэн Цзыи. Видимо, недоотношения с Цзи Ли не прошли зря. А может, просто отдыхают, пока беззаботное студенчество позволяет.<p>Об этом Юй Бинь рассказывает на переменах. Всё-таки по ночам он бессмертный бармен, а днём пытается учиться. Лучший сосед по комнате. </p><p>Был. </p><p>А теперь, пока Юй Бинь на работе, комната превращается в детский сад. </p><p>—  Кто заказывал доставку грёбаной пиццы?!</p><p>Малышня кучкуется на кровати Юй Биня, а Фаньсин выдергивает одну наугад и щедро приносит в жертву общажных правил: хочешь тусить в комнате старших — корми их. Юй Биня как признанного мертвеца задабривают и развлекают историями из деканата и переписывают конспекты. Хаосюань лениво пережевывает свою сырную, с курицей и помидорами, прелесть и думает, что ради еды так и быть, можно немного потерпеть. Только следующий раз пусть с пивасом приходят. Он выполняет несколько чертежей по домашке, распечатывает стыренный из интернета реферат в качестве подготовки к семинару, заканчивает макет для Сяо Чжаня и скидывает тому на почту. Первые денежки за работу уже пришли, так что мотивации пока достаточно. </p><p>Цзиян пишет в мессенджер: «Ты свободен на выходных?» И ставит надутый смайлик. Пожалуй, действительно загрустил. Они виделись четыре дня назад, и то — быстро обсудив проект, Хаосюань убежал на футбол. </p><p>«После десяти. Тренер Лю не допустит к игре, если пропущу». </p><p>«Руководителю не нравится мой параграф… можно занести тебе?»</p><p>Телефон приземляется на подушку, а спуставшиеся в кучу перваки испуганно замирают в двух шагах. Им чего надо, подкрались, а теперь ссыкуют, как шпицы перед доберманом. Фаньсиня выставили вперед, загораживаясь наподобие щита. Как будто его детская мордашка может очаровать закалённого жизнью в общаге выпускника с сомнительными перспективами на будущее и с отсутствием личной жизни. Хотя вот на Юй Бине сработало. Но тот в принципе опекает всех общажных животных, маленьких детей, все курсы с первого по последний, девушек в беде и не умеющего пить Ван Ибо, когда тот заявляется в бар потанцевать. Надо скинуть другу номер Сяо Чжаня, чтобы было кому сгрузить пьяную тушку в случае чего.</p><p>У Фаньсиня доброе и отзывчивое лицо. Щеки припухлые, как у дошкольников. Он выглядит сладкой сахарной ватой и очаровательным пельмешком одновременно. Блять. Хаосюань чувствует, как по телу ползёт приятное чувство умиления. Господи, лучше бы это было отравление. </p><p>— Кхм, — прокашливается Хаосюань.</p><p>Ясно, что если вся толпа пошла на риск заговорить с ним, то ищи подвох. Когда в перешептываниях звучит имя Го Чэна, все становится ясно. Скорее всего, выражать эмоции лицом Хаосюаня научил Чжу Цзаньцзин. Такой талантливый преподаватель. Вероятно, скоро займет место декана. За возможность задавать вопросы, не произнося их вслух, Хаосюань благодарен урокам учителя Чжу и своему врожденному презрению к роду человеческому как таковому. Малышки с актерского Чэнь Чжосюань и Ван Ифей начинают тараторить первыми:</p><p>—  Го Чэн… твой друг…</p><p>—  Юй Бинь обещал провести в бар Фаньсина, но нас много… </p><p>Фаньсин, моргнув длинными ресницами и коротко переглянувшись с Ци Пейсином, робко берет на себя ответственность: </p><p>— Я объясню, — дождавшись милостивого кивка, продолжает. Ужас какой вежливый. И что он только нашёл в Пейсине? Тусит с ним все свободное время. А Пейсин весь в дядю, только пока ещё пиздюк. — Го Чэн обещал отвести нас в бар на этих выходных. Посмотреть на байкер-шоу. Учитель Ван Ибо даже участвует. Но нас не пустят, если кто-то из старших не придет с нами. Поэтому мы подумали…</p><p>Ой, наивные дети. Хаосюань даже не скрывает смех. А друг у него хитрожопая зараза. Наверняка хочет подцепить кого-то из девчонок. Ифей? Она будет посимпатичней. А ему, значит, детский сад младшая группа, привести стадо барашков и следить за ними. Ещё и не дай бог за Пейсином. От мыслей об этом сразу прорисовываются угрозы Ван Чжочэна, и пятки чешутся сами по себе. </p><p>Чжосюань мечтательно закатывает глаза:</p><p>—  Ван Ибо будет выступать во время шоу. Я бы хотела попросить его показать… свой мотоцикл. <br/>Ага, а Сяо Чжань покажет фильмы ужасов всем, кто притронется к Ван Ибо. И его мотоциклу. Хаосюань прикидывает эту жуткую картину и, вероятно, пугает довольной ухмылкой так, что девочки затыкаются. </p><p>— Мы купим тебе выпить, — находится предприимчивый Пейсин. </p><p>Мило. Но выпивка бесплатная, а ноги дороже. У младших даже настроение падает от отказа. Хаосюань уже готов вернуться к работе, хотя горстка перваков предлагает варианты вроде покупки обедов всю неделю. </p><p>— Заманчиво, но все ещё нет. </p><p>Обсуждение и варианты сыпятся как горошины из мешка:</p><p>— Мы будем болеть за тебя на матче! </p><p>— Запишемся в чирлидинг! </p><p>— Я поговорю с дядей…</p><p>Все в ужасе закатывают глаза, а Пейсину прилетает подзатыльник. Глупость сморозил, бывает. </p><p>— Может, Сун Цзияна попросить? С ним же ещё Цзи Ли и Цао Юйчэнь. Как раз достаточно, чтобы нас пустили. </p><p>— Эти павлины проведут только тех, кого сами захотят, — резонно возражает Ван Ифей. Бедняга, а у нее об этих красавчиках тоже мнение не очень. Неужели успели насолить?</p><p>Телефон пищит входящим. Точно, Цзиян ведь ждёт ответа. Сейчас наверняка пыжится, что его заставляют ждать. Стоп.</p><p>— Цзиян тоже пойдет?! </p><p>«Мастер рыть себе могилу по вине Сун Цзияна», отличный никнейм, если ты Хаосюань и вкрашился в лебединую шею и присущую танцорам изящность и гибкость некоторых Цзиянов. Даже у Фаньсиня загорается огонёк в глазах, когда тот понимает, что рыбка попалась на крючок. Уговоры и обещания длятся ещё минут двадцать, но и без Нострадамуса ясен исход. Хаосюань отнекивается больше для проформы, замахиваясь телефоном для зрелищности: </p><p>— Да чего я вообще? Нашли самого доброго и прицепились! </p><p>Ифей честно моргает ресницами, скрывая откровенную лесть:</p><p>— Но ты футболист, тебя уважают, и нас точно пустят. Все знают, что если идти с тобой, то будет не страшно. </p><p>— Просто ты сам страшный…</p><p>Фаньсин затыкает рот Пейсина ладошкой. Его щёчки розовеют, и лицо расплывается в виноватой улыбке. Какая бубочка. И как ему отказать? Впрочем, бесплатные обеды и Цзиян тоже достойный повод согласиться. <br/>«Хаосюань, пожалуйста! Это ведь наш общий проект. Помоги». И добавляет сложенные ручки в конце сообщения.</p><p>«Дуй ко мне уже со своим параграфом, задолбал писать». Это его эмодзи разжалобили. Никак иначе. </p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Цзиян сам себя не поцелует. Выпей и дерзай, — авторитетно заявляет Го Чэн, подставляя крепкий медовый Хаосюаню и два цветных коктейля для Ван Ифей и Чэнь Чжосюань.<p>Из вежливости к Юй Биню, который может разориться, судя по количеству прибывших знакомых, решено заплатить за свои напитки, а девочкам отдать свои — бесплатные. <br/>Ифей хихикает. Это первая шутка за вечер, которая ее развеселила. А ведь повод для грусти более чем достойный. Час назад талантливый и единственный в своем роде гонщик и аспирант Ван Ибо пригнал на шоу своего коня, выступил, сорвал овации. Раскидал зрителям цветы и обещание прокатить на мотоцикле одного человека из зала. Если бы не еженедельная практика барабанных перепонок у учителя Чжочэна, Хаосюань оглох бы от девчачьего визга. Стоящий рядом Цзиян и сам пискнул от удивления и восхищения, когда на пассажирское место присел стройный парень и многозначительно подвинул Ван Ибо к себе. </p><p>—  Это часть шоу?</p><p>—  Если только на выживание… И если только кто-то рискнёт конкурировать с Сяо Чжанем. Потому что пока он выживает всех девчонок из окружения Ван Ибо, — поясняет Юй Бинь, выставляя в рядок заказы.</p><p>Зато, пока Ифей грустила, для Хаосюаня вечер складывался отлично. Сяо Чжань отдал деньги за выполненную работу и обещал прислать новое задание. Ибо был горд и доволен, и, хотя вряд ли в этом заслуга их приятельских отношений, но в таком случае никому не грозит быть сбитым мотоциклом. И Сун Цзиян… Нет, этот просто сущая катастрофа и причина утреннего стояка. Хотя, какой там утренний, когда от одного взгляда на него, вертящего тощей задницей на танцполе, уже становится тесно в штанах. Спасибо дизайнерам спортивных брендов за создание широких штанов, а плохому освещению за дополнительную конспирацию. Впрочем, от наблюдательного Го Чэна скрыться нельзя.</p><p>—  Слюни вытри. Советую использовать его же рубашку в качестве слюнявчика, — никак не унимается настойчивый приятель. </p><p>Даже любопытно, откуда в нем смелость так откровенно высказываться. Хаосюань искренне недоумевает: </p><p>—  У тебя что, два языка от рождения, и один лишний?! </p><p>—  Понял, принял, — тот бодро отхлебывает из своего бокала. — Но ты бы и правда того… поговорил с ним?</p><p>Идея вроде и здравая, но в мешанине событий поразмыслить о перспективе серьёзных отношений было некогда. Ибо перед началом шоу сказал, что его съёмная однушка освободится через месяц-два. Цена низкая, а расположение у нее отличное. </p><p>—  Это вопрос времени, когда я съеду, хотя долго не займет. Но ты можешь заранее накопить и, как только я заберу шмотки, поселишься там. </p><p>Звучит загадочно, а, впрочем, вот Сяо Чжань кивает и улыбается как десять иллюминаторов. Даже спрашивать этого гонщика о том, почему он меняет место жительства, не надо. <br/>Квартира, работа, проект и сессия занимают столько времени и сил, что раздумывать об отношениях некогда. И дело совсем не в том, что поведение и репутация Цзияна сами по себе сомнительные. Вот он пришел на вечеринку, как и обычно с Цзи Ли и Цао Юйчэном. Пляшет себе, немного выпивает, отдыхает. По сторонам не смотрит. Да и зачем? К нему приковано достаточно взглядов. Хаосюань качает головой — он не собирается тешить себя бессмысленными перспективами. Лучше попросить у Сяо Чжаня больше работы и накопить на квартиру. Из раздумий выводят голоса Ифей и Чжосюань:</p><p>— Кажется, бедняжка Лу снова вляпалась. Ее видели с Юйчэном. Если он такой же, как Цзи Ли…</p><p>Подробности чужой личной жизни — скучная и неинтересная тема. Младшие вовсю развлекаются под биты какого-то приглашенного диджея Эйч Ван, и стоит отметить, зажигает он на все сто. Юй Бинь готовит первакам слабенькую выпивку, а Го Чэн взял на себя заботу о девушках. Переживать не о чем.</p><p>Хаосюань выбирается на воздух. Возле клуба хоть и накурено, но ночной ветер приятно холодит кожу. А минут через десять ощущается даже резкая прохлада. Сейчас бы он с большим удовольствием погонял мяч или посмотрел последний выпуск Лиги, развалившись на кровати с ноутбуком. Идея свалить выглядит заманчивой, но обдумать ее не дают оклики друзей:</p><p>—  Сюань! Хаосюань, бегом вниз, — запыхавшаяся Ифей тянет в помещение. А Фаньсин маякует на фоне. Что за фигня? — Да что ты сопротивляешься! Там Цзиян и его бывший. Этот дебил с ним что-то сделает, давай выручай!</p><p>Стоило отвлечься, а там уже бардак и апокалипсис. И чего опять ему решать проблемы мелкого засранца? Спасибо потом хоть кто-то скажет? Когда Хаосюань находит Цзияна, скромно выставившего ладони и практически зажатого между стеной и мудилой-бывшим, здравый рассудок покидает голову. Хаосюань выдергивает Цзияна к себе и уверенно придерживает за талию. Какой он всё-таки тонкий, хрупкий. Особенно против этого Бовэня или как там имя настырного ублюдка. </p><p>— Детка, я оставил тебя всего на пять минут, как ты умудрился встрять в переделку? Мне прогнать его, или, — Хаосюань хмыкает, насмешливо окидывая крепкую фигуру взглядом, — сам уйдешь? </p><p>Драки он не боится, хотя и перед Юй Бинем будет неудобно. Вечер портить не хочется, а мелкие ссут за спиной на пару с Цзияном, который держится за него как скалолаз за страховку. И подобное бесит.</p><p>— Эй, ты напугал моего мальчика. И детишек заодно, — уже едва удается контролировать собственную злость. Чувство, что музыка затихает, а огни становятся темнее. В таком помещении нормально даже не подраться, да и на них пялится уже добрая часть посетителей. </p><p>— Твоего мальчика, — Бовэнь смотрит даже с какой-то жалостью. И все равно бесит так, что чешутся кулаки. — Думаешь, кто-то, подобный ему, будет твоим? Будет верным и честным? Этот гаденыш использует всех, кто попадется ему…</p><p>От взаимного избиения спасают вовремя пришедшие охранники. Бовэню прилетает по рёбрам и в живот. Всё-таки, когда ты футболист, на ноги полагаешься в первую очередь. Самому Хаосюаню везёт меньше. Защищать лицо он додумывается не сразу, а только когда ощущает липкий привкус во рту, а правую сторону печет. Го Чэн и Цао Юйчэн оттягивают за столик, пока Юй Бинь командует и настаивает, чтобы «неадекватного посетителя» вывели из заведения. Прекрасно отдохнули. Хаосюань отпихивает приятелей подальше, вытирает нос рукавом. </p><p>—  Ты куда? — Го Чэн порывается следом. </p><p>—  Да отвали, — приходится рыкнуть на непонятливых друзей. — Пойду умоюсь. </p><p>Хаосюань совсем не ожидает, что Цзиян кинется следом. И его прогонять не хочется. Особенно когда тот подаёт салфетки и вытирает ему лицо. Нет, Цзиян не умеет говорить «спасибо». Наоборот, ноет и просит остаться с ним ещё «хотя бы на часок, ведь очень хочется потанцевать». О том, что после произошедшего кровать выглядит самой заманчивой перспективой, в дурную голову не приходит. Хаосюань устало окидывает себя ледяной водой. Он садится на раковину, поглядывая на стоящего рядом Цзияна.</p><p>—  Твой час затянется до утра, если не проследить. Мне поставить таймер уже сейчас?</p><p>Да, Сун Цзиян — его карма за неизвестно какие грехи. Убил что ли кого в прошлой жизни? Но вот Цзиян слышит последнюю фразу и понимает, что выиграл свой час, а может и больше. На светлых рукавах Цзияна отпечатывается вода, когда он кладет руки на шею Хаосюаня. Кажется, в голову прилетело слишком сильно, иначе как это может быть реальностью?</p><p>— Немного позже включи его, Сюань, немного позже, — пушистая челка щекочет щеки, а следом и длинные ресницы.</p><p>Волосы на макушке становятся влажными, когда Хаосюань забирается ладонью и давит, придвигая к себе. Что ж, Го Чэн был прав. Зато Цзиян подставляет лицо и горячо отвечает требовательным поцелуям. Неужто он даёт им шанс?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Под руками нежная и мягкая спинка, а одеяло приятно греет пяточки. Мышцы болят от бега, а локоть и колени сдёрты после падения в траву на вчерашнем матче.<p>Хаосюань ощущает себя жертвой избиения, лицо так-то ещё не зажило. Приятно, что выиграли. По такому случаю Фаньсин притащил пирожные, а Го Чэн вернул сотку, которую должен был ещё с прошлого семестра. В общем, после игры догоняли потраченные калории, как могли. </p><p>Рукам приятно и мягко. Хаосюань удобнее нащупывает и подвигает к себе объект, согревающий осеннюю постель. Тянет носом, вдыхая насыщенный запах Цзияна. Бубнит его имя. Откуда-то со стороны слышится знакомый ржач. Опять Фаньсин, что ли? Кажется, изо рта вырывается что-то вроде «Детка, поспим ещё немного?» После чего слышится суровое и напоминающее интонации создателя «все ноги тебе переломаю»:</p><p>— Фань, он хоть не тебя деткой зовет?! </p><p>— Ты с ума сошел! Только потому что я младший, всем неймётся меня обозвать…</p><p>— Да спокойней вы, это про Цзияна! </p><p>Три спорщика окончательно выдергивают из полудрёмы. Блин. Открыв глаза, Хаосюань понимает, что от Цзияна остался только запах на его плюшевом недоразумении, напоминающем смесь овцы и феникса. В перваков и Юй Биня летит подушка. И здравое замечание: </p><p>— Вас Го Чэн покусал? Чо блять не спите в выходной?! </p><p>Юй Бинь, ловко поймав подушку, возвращает ее хозяину. Он достает из пакета несколько упаковок лапши быстрого приготовления и намекает на мировую. </p><p>—  Дело в том, что я и Пейсин хотели отрепетировать с учителем Чжочэном наш вокальный номер. Скоро ведь Рождество, а нам нужны хорошие оценки. Но когда мы пришли в аудиторию… как бы это сказать… — Фаньсин наивно смущается и ищет поддержки не то у отошедшего от шока Пейсина, не то у готового к любой фигне Юй Биня. </p><p>—  Если коротко, то репетиция сорвалась. Мы успели прогнать два раза. А потом пришел тренер Лю и подарил дяде кофе.</p><p>— Кофе как повод для паники? Или учитель Чжочэн решил стать баристой?  </p><p>Домашние штанины, в которые пытается попасть Хаосюань, не кажутся такими запутанными, как загадка с кофе. Юй Биня вот тоже не удивляет. Он показывает знаками, мол, «умывайся уже и давай жрать, я голоден, как мертвец». Откуда у мертвяков голод — вопрос для гугл-поиска, но из-за разочарования всего утра (что спать пришлось всего-то с игрушкой, а не с Цзияном), заесть горе захотелось моментально. Фаньсин пересчитывает приборы и смущённо намекает, что, давай, Пейсин, договаривай. </p><p>—  Да дело в том, что на кофейном стаканчике было написано: «Угадай, что горячее этого кофе?» Так что дядя сорвался с места и сказал, что репетиция переносится на завтра. </p><p>Штаны сами падают на пол и, забив на все, Хаосюань идёт в душ, как был. Вряд ли шорты с медведями способны кого-то испугать. Хотя ладно, в следующий раз надо натянуть фирменные с автографом Роналдо. Стоя под душем, он прикидывает, что Рождество отличный повод подарить Ибо труселя с мотоциклами. Возможно, тонкий вкус дизайнера Сяо Чжаня слегка пострадает при виде таких модных ухищрений, но он слишком долго терпел угрозы смерти от мотоцикла, пора бы вернуть Ибо должок. </p><p>За завтраком Ван Ибо сам присылает фотку своей квартиры и раскрытых шкафов. Говорит: «У меня оплачено до конца месяца. Сможешь заехать в следующем, но если общажная жизнь надоела, отдам ключи на днях». Звучит круто, потому что сессия все ближе, а работы все больше. Выспаться хочется сильнее. И вряд ли это недостаток витаминов, разве что витамина Ц. Кстати, мелкий засранец в очередной раз свалил как будто на семейный ужин, а потом в панике писал сообщения с просьбой исправить вступление и выслать работу на проверку. Он действительно думает, что ему поставят высокий балл за красивое личико? </p><p>—  Если мы будем делать коллективный номер на рождественский вечер, нам танцоры нужны. Предлагаю закаверить на выбор Шут аут от Монста Экс, Дудуду от Блекпинк или Дистрикт Найн от Стрей Кидс. Что включить первым?</p><p>Судя по звуку сирены, Юй Бинь голосует за последний вариант, а остальным приходиться вникать в сюжет клипа. Вовремя взявшийся за подготовку Юй Бинь планирует проект, ему так-то тоже зачёты надо получать. Младшие в силу неопытности в восторге, поэтому готовы влезть в любую авантюру. Даже выучить песню на незнакомом языке, исполнить балет с элементами тхэквондо и выкрасть у учителя Цзаньцзина его хитрые планы по захвату деканата, чтобы на их основе написать рэп. Полный Дистрикт Найн, короче.</p><p>В целом утро проходит спокойно и лениво. До тех пор, пока не врывается Го Чэн. Он трещит, что вчера простудился, пока ходил с Ван Ифей по магазинам, зато его и Ифей позвали на тусовку к Юйчэню домой. Го Чэн мнет своей жопкой кровать Хаосюаня, а после становится в позу министра обороны и вещает:</p><p>— Я уверен, это план, чтобы заманить Сюань Лу. Юйчэнь за ней бегает с того вечера в клубе, но она ему отказывает всеми способами. Кстати, у вас от простуды ничего нет? Горло болит ужасно! О, лапша ещё горяченькая. А, и Хаосюань, раз я иду, так ты тоже приглашен. </p><p>Здрасьте-хуясьте. Наверное, стоит договориться о встрече с Ибо и забрать ключи поскорее. А Го Чэном можно затыкать провальные политические кампании, выпустить его одного на незапланированный стенд-ап и отправить против Пеннивайза. Серьезно, если бы он встретил этого дурацкого клоуна в начале второй части, фильм бы закончился уже через минут пять. </p><p>Посмотрев на время, Хаосюань решает, что пора браться за учебу, доделывать проект. Кстати, о нем. </p><p>—   Приятель, я слышал, от горла помогают две вещи. </p><p>Подозрительные взгляды в свою сторону Хаосюань игнорирует, ничего, сейчас ему все ещё спасибо скажут. Он подхватывает ноутбук и оккупирует стол. </p><p>—  Какие же? </p><p>—  Кляп и отрезанный язык. </p><p>Фаньсин от испуга исполняет сложную высокую ноту и подпрыгивает так, что хрупкая люстра шатается во все стороны. Что ж, если упадет, Хаосюань попросит новую. Как раз к переезду. Поэтому он добавляет свой красноречивый взгляд, широко открывая глаза и, так и быть, смягчает все улыбкой. Кто ж знал, что от этого становится только хуже? Хотя, это как посмотреть. Пейсин совсем не против, когда тушка младшего оказывается у него за спиной и облепляет всего. </p><p>—  А можно без языков? Меня пугают только три вещи: отрезанные языки, пауки и то, что Звезда Смерти настоящая. Я в детстве пересмотрел ужастиков и Звездные войны.</p><p>— А то, что Люку Скайуокеру отрубили руку, тебя не пугает? </p><p>— В детстве — это вчера? </p><p>— Ты смотрел Звёздные войны?!</p><p>Надо признать, но эту битву подколов по поводу возраста Юй Бинь проиграл. Мелкие пялятся друг на друга, как герои индийской мелодрамы после долгой разлуки. Хотя, почему индийской, если китайцы также отличились. Го Чэн, восстановив способность мыслить и говорить после вопля Фаньсина, тычет в плечо. Хаосюань милостиво достает из нижнего ящика пакетик с порошками. Жалко всего лишь чай от простуды. Он машет перед носом и не даёт поймать. </p><p>—  Твоя простуда это ёбаная карма. Я дам тебе волшебную пыль и сделаю рок-звездой, если поможешь первакам и Юй Биню с зачётным выступлением. </p><p>—  Фаньсиню стоит включить тебя в свой список и поставить на первое место, — пакетик выскальзывает из рук, а Го Чэн врезается подбородком в стол. Щелкает зубами и обиженно кривится. Справедливость не на стороне пострадавшего. — Ладно-ладно, меня все равно учитель Цзаньцзин на днях спросил о планах на выступление, так что давайте! Зажжем в этой дыре! </p><p>Что ж, очень продуктивное утро. Надо ещё скорее подарок для Ван Ибо выбрать. Будет сюрприз на новоселье.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>К дому Юйчэня приходится добираться едва ли не на лосях и лыжах. Хаосюань напевает по пути «сак да двичибонва», переведенное Ибо как «переверни здесь все» и, шагая по пыльной дорожке к забору, действительно готов переворачивать все от надоевших богатеньких домов. Ох, хорошо живут люди. Лучше думать про Ибо, который под подобные песни оттанцевал половину жизни, уж ему ли не знать слова. Впрочем, что-то похожее на «бум шакалака дэнс-дэнс-дэнс» уже звучит из громадины, которая приходится Юйчэню домом.<p>После захода в двери создается впечатление, что попадаешь в клуб «пивные авиалинии», и это единственная мысль, которая приходит в голову при виде шатающегося Го Чэна. Он втягивает в центр всей тусовки и провожает к столику с выпивкой. Хаосюань выбирает сок. Возможно, за вечер случится что-то забавное и достойное его полностью заряженной батареи и флешки, чтобы потом передать Го Чэну и его Ютуб каналу. </p><p> — Мне вот интересно, сможешь ли ты улететь домой на вертолетах, которые уже начались? — замечает Хаосюань, глядя как наполняется очередной бокал. Господи, когда этот любитель халявной выпивки успевает учиться и получать неплохие оценки? Находить общий язык с доброй половиной университета, а последнее время с учителем Цзаньцзином. Это их страсть к проекту объединила, или прошли мимо какие-то новости, затерялись в загруженных буднях? </p><p>— Так никаких полетов! Я занял нам комнату наверху. Третья по коридору. Но если я окажусь там раньше и с кем-то из красоток, то прости, могу предложить коврик у двери. Такой надувной с мышкой…</p><p>—  Мышка лопнула, — за спиной раздается очаровательное карканье, и Хаосюань поворачивается с лицом влюбленного дебила. — Я случайно ее придавил. Отличная футболка, Хаосюань. </p><p>Цзиян зеркалит выражение и предлагает долить в сок немного водки. Чтобы быстрее слиться с настроением. Тем не менее, слиться хочется либо из дома, чтобы поорать дикой пандой, либо в ту самую третью по коридору. Но для этого приходится согласиться и на дурацкое предложение Цзияна, который не умеет готовить коктейль, и на его же отвратительно-сладкое: </p><p>— Хочу танцевать, выбери для меня что-то, Сюань? </p><p>Сейчас бы очень пригодился Ван Ибо. Желание написать ему с криком, какие он знает сексуальные песни, велико, как трехмесячная стипендия. Хаосюань вовремя спохватывается, припоминая один из прошлых советов друга. Когда он услышал рекомендацию, единственное, что смог выдать:</p><p>—  Слушай, гонщик, что ты гонишь?! </p><p>—  А ты, ошибка вратаря, я тебе сейчас голов позабиваю! Плеинг виз фаер отличный трек!</p><p>Нет, в этот раз Хаосюань должен сам. <br/>«I will do you tonight, private special…», чёртовы слова и чертов Сун Цзиян. Он танцует плавно, но четко и уверенно попадает в ритм. Хорошо слышит текст и улыбается, улыбается так, словно уже отдается происходящему. Трек заканчивается, но в ноутбуке находится ещё несколько интересных, и Хаосюань тянет их в плейлист. Ставить музыку — неплохое занятие на вечер. И все бы ничего, но Цзиян падает ему прямо на колени. Рандом подбирает сумасшедшее звучание, и толпа бешено подскакивает. Все, кроме Цзияна, жадно и исступленно хватающего губы. </p><p>Это их второй поцелуй. </p><p>Вкус — горячий шоколад, густой и сладкий. А руки у Цзияна холодные и костлявые. Цзиян целуется упрямо, настырно и просяще, как и все, что он делает за время их общения. </p><p>—  Если мы продолжим здесь, — шепчет Цзиян и смеётся игриво, — станем звёздами социальных сетей. </p><p>—  Звезда рок-н-ролла, — это даже немного смешно.</p><p>Немного… в стиле тех самых вечеринок, которые устраивал Энди Уорхол. Хаосюань заявляет об этом вслух, в шею Цзияна. И поднимает его, ведёт за собой наверх. Прости, Го Чэн, комнату искать придется тебе. Общажные правила и кодекс братана превыше всего.</p><p>А в темноте четырех стен капризно надутые губы скользят по скулам, по подбородку, к ключицам.</p><p> — Я почитал про Уорхола недавно, — заявляет Цзиян, когда Хаосюань позволяет ему заговорить.</p><p>Ещё бы, Хаосюань хмыкает и дёргает с плеч рубашку, открывая непозволительно тонкую фигуру. Сколько он мечтал об этом дне? Они оба не сомневаются в том, что делают, но осознать наступающую близость будто схватить кисть и в приступе вдохновения дорисовывать финальные штрихи. Невозможно успокоиться. А что касается Уорхола, стоит поблагодарить Ван Ибо. </p><p>—  И что?<br/>—  Это не стрит-арт, — смеётся Цзиян. </p><p>Глупый дурачок. Ласковый, доверчиво ластится и подставляется под чужие руки. Он стоит уже абсолютно раздетый и ждёт, когда все продолжится. </p><p>—  Не стрит-арт. </p><p>Действительно смешно. Хаосюань гладит улыбкой по рёбрам, по шелковой коже, по приоткрытым губам. И они смеются. С ума сойти. Цзиян играет подушечками пальцев так, словно поджигает огонь. И кусает, вредничая от нетерпения. Вряд ли его возбуждают разговоры об искусстве, а вот Хаосюаню почему-то нравится слушать даже самые дурацкие слова. Потому ли, что голос Цзияна такой особенный? Или потому, как стонет ему в губы, подаётся следом за движением руки. Нетерпеливый мальчик, но зачем же сразу заходить так далеко. Этой ночью можно позволить себе ленивое и мучительное томление, которое грозит ярким взлетом, можно — ласку, почему-то тело Цзияна отзывается на нежность так, словно никогда ее не знало. Вспышки баллончиков с краской — поцелуй, штрихи по коже — почти законченная картина.  Хаосюань говорит самое безумное, что приходит ему в голову: </p><p>—  Уорхол просто подделка, не настоящее искусство. Поп-арт, сплошное подражание и поиск удобных решений для большинства.</p><p>—  А что тогда настоящее? </p><p>Вряд ли Цзияна интересует ответ. Он ложится на кровать, широко раздвигая ноги. Свет из окна обнимает поперек живота, скрывая самое интересное — лицо. Хаосюаню хочется заглянуть именно в живые, искренние эмоции. Не те, что учили его рисовать на уроках, не те, о которых рассказывает искусство, а цзияновы. </p><p>—  Может быть, ты? — В Цзияне горячо, узко и влажно. Как же хорошо и все ещё чертовски иронично. — А может быть, чёрные. Знаешь, Уорхол опекал Баскию. А вот Баския даже занимался стрит-артом.</p><p>— Сюань, ради бога, заткнись и трахни меня уже нормально! Я пытаюсь думать о тебе, а не о чернокожих художниках. </p><p> — Раз ты так хочешь, детка.</p><p>Чтобы закрыть ему рот, приходиться целовать. Глубоко, откровенно и без стыда. Хаосюань припоминает, когда он отказывал Цзияну. Был ли такой случай хоть раз? Его костлявая задница отлично помещается в ладонях, его тело жарко отзывается на каждое движение, и голос вторит подступающему наслаждению. Быть с Цзияном словно купаться в бурлящем источнике, согревающим кожу и распыляющим пар.</p><p> — Хочу тебя, — мурлычет Цзиян, подставляя шею для терзающих губ. — Ещё, пожалуйста, Сюань. Ты просто… сумасшедший. Как же хорошо. </p><p>Если честно, Цзиян, стоящий на коленях, открытый и просящий, зрелище достойное фотопленки. Или нет, Хаосюань никому не хочет открывать это сокровище. Он входит до упора, сжимая в кулак налитый член. Цзиян стонет, извиваясь в его руках. Ему не так много осталось, чтобы кончить, но Хаосюань позволяет себе дарить ласки ещё немного. Он сыпет вдоль позвонков акварельные отпечатки губ, давит в затылок Цзияна, заставляя выгнуться и открыться ещё шире, принять сильнее. А после переворачивает их, чтобы смотреть в лицо.</p><p> — Ты прекрасен… такой, какой есть сейчас, А-Ян.</p><p>У Цзияна бледно-желтая полоса мажет по рту, отчего лицо напоминает треснувшую маску. Он вдыхает поглубже кипящий воздух, давит коленями в бока. </p><p>— Сюань… Хаосюань…    </p><p>И зовёт, зовет. Покорный, сдавшийся, вспотевший. Тянет ладонь к щеке. </p><p>— Давай, детка, не сдерживайся. </p><p>Цзиян как будто только и ждал разрешения. Он изливается себе на живот, сжимая мышцы и доводя тем самым до цветных точек перед глазами. </p><p>Цзиян засыпает на плече, и, кажется, что утром все будет, как в том сне. Даже голоса Фаньсиня или Пейсина не должны смущать и злить. Но выходит абсолютно иначе.</p><p>Цзиян выглядит милашкой, зарываясь в подушку. И Хаосюань прижимается к его щеке на несколько секунд, чтобы не разбудить. Хаосюань спускается за водой, и ему режет слух смех Цзи Ли: </p><p>—  Малыш получил, что хотел. А я говорил Цзияну, что этот тупой футболист переспит с ним по первому зову. Заберу сегодня свою сотку.</p><p>—  Все знали, что Хаосюань таскается за Цзияном, потому что запал. Смешно, если он надеется на что-то после одной ночи.</p><p>Очевидно же, Цзиян не станет встречаться с таким недоумком.</p><p>Второй голос хрипит и кажется незнакомым. А, впрочем, какая к черту разница. Хаосюань с ноги открывает двери и равнодушно окидывает взглядом собравшихся. Цзи Ли роняет стакан с каким-то похмельным пойлом. </p><p>— И вам доброе утро. </p><p>Вода шумит, и на том спасибо, хоть немного остужает злость. Пока он пьет, стоит гробовая тишина. Прекрасно, ведь одно неверное слово — и замолчать они могут навек. Хаосюань кидает стакан в мойку. <br/>Смешно, все это до ужаса смешно… И Цзиян, спящий наверху, выглядит не более чем подделкой. Хаосюань кидает в Цзи Ли обещанную Цзияном сотку. Оказывается, его чувства стоят слишком дёшево.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ну и в общем, под конец он просто уменьшился и сдох. Странно, что в первой части мелким пришлось натурально объединиться, чтобы убить чёртового клоуна. С другой стороны, они, как и раньше, сделали все вместе. Эй! Ну ты можешь хоть слово мне в ответ сказать?<p>Болтовня Го Чэна такая надоедливая. Он пересказывает абсолютно любое свое действие и события последней недели, нарушая тщательно спланированное затворничество Хаосюаня.</p><p>— Нет. Устроит?</p><p>— Да уж, целых два.</p><p>Возникает красноречивое молчание. Сейчас самое время для привычной ухмылки, но, честно говоря, нет сил. Сяо Чжань скинул очень выгодный проект, а при отсутствии навыков пришлось пахать и исправлять два раза. Просто повезло, что его не выперли с руганью, а дали возможность перерисовать. Полученные деньги Хаосюань планирует потратить на аренду квартиры. Конечно, щедрый Ван Ибо разрешил не возвращать ему аренду за остаток месяца, но в следующем придется уже выкручиваться самому.</p><p>Подобная занятость как нельзя лучше отвлекала от мыслей о Цзияне. Первые дни тот отмалчивался. Они пересеклись лишь случайно, после окончания лекции у учителя Цзаньцзина. Его задания всегда отличались исключительной изворотливостью. Даже на лекции нельзя было расслабиться, приходилось ловить каждое слово учителя и ежесекундно ждать, что он поднимет кого-то и начнет спрашивать позапрошлый семинар. В страшном кошмаре студенты видели, как забыли конспект или ответили не так, как ожидал Чжу Цзаньцзин.<br/>Юй Бинь как-то сказал, что в случае апокалипсиса спасутся только подобные хитрые и интеллектуально одаренные индивиды. Хаосюань был уверен, что подобные индивиды этот апокалипсис организуют, чтобы устранить конкурентов.</p><p>Учеба настолько вымотала всех, что даже небезызвестная тройка во главе с Цзияном стала посещать все уроки и чаще готовить домашку. Они шлялись по коридорам в поисках учителей, чтобы переговорить за свою успеваемость, и в поисках несчастных студентов, чтобы те поделились уже готовыми работами. Иногда это прокатывало. Но не с Хаосюанем. В очередной раз, когда Цзияна заставили учиться, а напряжение мысли привело к тому, что ориентироваться в пространстве стало совсем тяжело, Цзиян перецепился через ступеньку, споткнулся и уронил себя прямо на ничего не подозревающего Хаосюаня. Уронил красиво: взмахнув руками и бросая пальто и рюкзак в одну сторону, папку со схемами перестановок в современном танце — в другую. Себя через три ступени — в Хаосюаня. Ни многоруким Шивой, ни всевидящим Буддой тот не был, поэтому, когда со спины навалилось нечто, то не упасть и поймать удалось благодаря многолетней футбольной практике. Радости Хаосюань не испытывал никакой.</p><p> </p><p> — Совсем страх потеряли? Кому там язык выдрать и ноги сломать?</p><p> </p><p>Да уж, уроки Ван Чжочэна не прошли зря. Прямо-таки истинный последователь, не пропустил ни одной пары. Хотя за последнюю неделю учитель Чжочэн ходил исключительно довольный и сиял, как солнышко. А на прошлом семинаре даже поставил всей группе высокие баллы. Пейсин признался, что накануне Чжочэн дал денег и предложил пойти повеселиться с друзьями, мол, чего дома сидеть, учеба не убежит. После чего Фаньсин появился в универе в новых очках и какой-то побрякушке с собакой, а Пейсин изменил статус в социальных сетях с «принципиально одинокий одиночка» на «принципиально в отношениях», что по его собственной оценке примерно равнялось положению глубоко женатого человека с тремя собаками и перспективой построить дом.<br/>Выдирать язык Хаоюань не собирался, но накричать на незадачливого «упавшего с неба кретина» — очень даже. Через пару секунд, когда на них смотрела вся аудитория, у некоторых покраснели уши и закипели мозги от выразительных пожеланий далекого пути, а Цзиян стоял и молча хлопал ресницами, не смея перебивать, пришло осознание.</p><p> </p><p>— Я случайно, — промямлил Цзиян.</p><p> </p><p>Вряд ли его впервые посылали так категорично. Но слышать подобное от Хаосюаня… Цзиян выглядел шокированным. Юйчэнь с претензиями подвалил моментально, и стал строить главного защитника. Хаосюань презрительно окинул взглядом этого «капитана Китай» и ненароком заулыбался. Неизвестно, заладилось ли у них с Лу, поэтому откровенно наезжать рановато. А вот предупредить святое.</p><p> </p><p> — Чего лыбишься? — Юйчэнь закипал, как забытый на плите чайник. Нашел, что предъявить, ей-богу.</p><p> </p><p> — Да смешные вы. Все трое. Красота так и слепит. Любопытно, чем будете хвастаться, если придется работать мозгами, а не мордашкой.</p><p> </p><p> — А ты чем будешь хвастаться? — Цзи Ли выразительно кивнул в сторону бледного, как смерть, Цзияна. Что еще с этим лебедем? И правда, что ли, не привык, чтобы его посылали? — Попался же на мордашку, как последняя тупица. До сих пор на него пялишься — еще хочешь? Любимчик учителя «я сломаю вам ноги», первый секс прошел успешно?</p><p> </p><p>— Бывало и лучше. Скучновато. Ни поговорить, ни потрахаться от души.</p><p> </p><p>Хаосюань знает, что врет, и что втягивать самого Цзияна в ругань между двумя другими кретинами не очень-то вежливо. Но с другой стороны, Цзи Ли играет грязно, выставляя прошедшую ситуацию как достижение самого Цзияна и их всех троих тоже.</p><p> </p><p>Хаосюань смеется и, махнув рукой на прощание, спешит в следующую аудиторию. Конечно, по универу поползли слухи и пересказы, но разбираться и отвечать на пристальные взгляды в столовке работающему и вечно сонному студенту некогда, а заговорить с ним в открытую — кишка тонка. Трио больше не показывалось на глаза, а до следующей совместной пары еще целая неделя.</p><p> </p><p>Писать Цзияну как и всегда пришлось первому. Он, как ни в чем не бывало, начал закидывать вопросами по проекту. Пригорело пиздюку. Ясно же, что он ничего не делал, да и просто не разбирался в материале. Даже если бы не подготовка к переезду, заниматься проблемами этого бездаря он бы смог только при наличии двух дополнительных суток в неделе. О чем и написал в ответном сообщении. Плачущие смайлики и откровенные манипуляции вроде «куда ты, туда и я», «твоя оценка — моя оценка», «мы как два пальца одной руки, два барашка одного стада, две морковочки из грядки» выглядели навязчиво. И если поначалу все эти заигрывания выглядели мило, то теперь казались откровенной фальшивкой.</p><p> </p><p>«Сделай хоть что-то сам».</p><p> </p><p>«Я не знаю… как? У тебя так хорошо получалось, что я просто доверился тебе. Мы же не бросим все это сейчас?»<br/>Достал. Прежде чем кинуть надоедливого собеседника в черный список, пришлось обнадежить перспективой долгих и бессонных ночей:</p><p> </p><p>«Благодарен за доверие, а теперь сделай что-то для нашей работы сам. И в будущем не полагайся на людей без причины».</p><p> </p><p>Ад на Земле возник, когда люди начали массово менять место жительства. Прежде чем перебраться с вещами, Хаосюань вымывает всю квартиру и немного переставляет мебель. У Ибо на самом деле довольно комфортно, но кровать хочется поставить ближе к окну, а полку, отведенную под скейты, перетащить в комнату и расставить там набор футбольных фигурок. Едва Юй Бинь замечает, что исчезли главные сокровища из их общей комнаты, как протирает глаза. Думает, снится? Фаньсин дергает его за рукав, давай, дружище, оживай, это не глюки.</p><p> </p><p>— Я переезжаю, но пока не надо трубить об этом на всех углах. Ясно?</p><p> </p><p>Сообразительный Фаньсин быстро кивает, но с любопытством новорожденного котенка спрашивает:<br/>— Это из-за Цзияна?</p><p> </p><p>Не университет, а баб-совет какой-то. Даже перваки умудрились обсудить то, что их не касается. Хаосюань отбивает мячик коленом. Тренировки теперь два раза в неделю, так что дополнительную нагрузку он устраивает себе сам.</p><p> </p><p> — А учитель Чжочэн в курсе про вас с Пейсином?<br/>На пухленьких мягких щечках появляется румянец.<br/>— Нет…<br/>— Рассказать?<br/>— Мы потом… сами. И будем считать, что я ничего не спрашивал, да?<br/>— Вот и чудно.</p><p> </p><p>Приятно иметь дело с умными людьми. Юй Бинь обещает закатить праздник, когда можно будет говорить, а пока достает стыренное с работы пиво и газировку для мелкого. Они садятся за ноутбук, пролистывая клипы. Фаньсин жалуется, что учитель Цзаньцзин хочет поставить свой номер, и их гениальные планы сколотить рок-бэнд имеют все шансы накрыться медным тазом. Извращенные фантазии будущего декана дошли до танцевальной постановки и Фаньсиня в парике, с микрофоном и всяких там «хит ми виз йор бест шат». Когда мелкий расписывает будущую картину феерического пиздеца, даже угрюмое настроение как-то отступает. Ещё и Го Чэн на днях проболтался, что его втянули в «костюмированный вечер во славу трансгендеров и трансвеститов», и у него начался кризис идентификации. Абсолютная власть преподов особого выбора не оставляет, поэтому стратегия покорения сцены переходит к Пейсину с Юй Бинем, а жертвам придется делать, что сказано. Кто этому рад неизвестно, потому что Юй Бинь уже идёт ставить успокаивающий чаёк, хотя стоило бы всего-то налить пятьдесят грамм вискаря. </p><p>Хаосюань иронично наблюдает за драмой, что разворачивается на глазах, смахивая пыль с плаката Ливерпуля, и любовно сворачивает тот в трубочку. Где-то через час приходит ошалевший Пейсин с упаковкой шоколада, не глядя вручает три Хаосюаню, ещё столько же оставляет другим обитателям комнаты.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты ограбил магазин?</p><p> </p><p>Пейсин вздыхает так, словно ему отказали в стипендии.</p><p> </p><p>— Угадайте, сколько ошибок можно сделать в слове «шоколад»? С учётом, что ошибся мой дядя.</p><p> </p><p>— Одну? Но учитель ведь очень умный. Вообще ни одной?</p><p> </p><p>— Ага. Как же. Десять!</p><p> </p><p>Хаосюань даже отвлекается от сбора вещей. Юй Бинь опережает с вопросом:</p><p> </p><p>— Откуда десять, если там всего семь букв.</p><p> </p><p>— А сколько букв в имени «Лю Хайкуань»? Вот потому и десять. Кстати, ограбил он видимо целый склад и маленькую деревню, а все потому что дядя пожаловался, что хочет сладенькое. Боюсь представить, если ему вдруг захочется завести котика…</p><p> </p><p>— Может им просто, ну, съехаться?</p><p> </p><p>Юй Бинь предлагает здравую мысль, из которой начинается обсуждение кто и к кому должен переезжать и сколько шоколадок можно продать голодным студентам, чтобы оставить целыми все конечности. Хаосюань упаковывает для себя порцию Юй Биня на случай голодных будней в собственной квартире. Через секунду врывается ураган Го Чэн, открывает двери и замирает с поднятой в балетной стойке ногой. Какая прелесть, особенно для человека, который регулярно прогуливал хореографию, чтобы сыграть в гараже Секс Пистолс и спеть Год сейв зе квин. В затаившемся ожидании Хаосюань первый нарушает тишину:</p><p> </p><p>— Ну давай, плохой парень, жги, раз пришел.</p><p> </p><p>Го Чэн пинает двери, оповещая весь этаж о своем триумфальном приходе.</p><p> </p><p>— Я сейчас зажгу, тушить кто будет? Сюань, кстати, не знаю, обрадуют ли тебя свежие новости, но я решил доставить их лично.</p><p> </p><p>Приходится припомнить, не случилось ли чего, чтобы его отчислили из универа. Драки, нарушение режима, проёбанная сессия. Нет, все стабильно в заднице, но пока удается держаться на плаву. Выглядит Го Чэн тем временем кисло, что было с ним лишь в тот день, когда он узнал, что все билеты на концерт Эксо раскупили, а он только залогиниться на сайте успел. Долгая тирада про собственную успеваемость и требования учителя Цзаньцзина звучит скучно, тем более, что половину часом ранее выдал Фаньсин.</p><p> </p><p>— Тогда сразу к делу! Скорее всего, Юй Бинь и Пейсин могут подготовить выступление вместе, — новообразованый дуэт даёт друг другу пять. — Что касается меня и Фаньсиня, то мы ставим Блэкпинк. И с нами выступают… Цзиян и Цзи Ли.</p><p> </p><p>Почему все пялятся так, словно ждут какого-то одобрения или, наоборот, гневных обещаний сорвать номер? Это настолько же непонятно, как тайна Бермудского треугольника, распиаренная уличными газетами.</p><p> </p><p>— Но тебе может быть неприятно, — Го Чэн берёт на себя роль психолога и оратора. — Ты ведь с нами дружишь, но после того, что между вами произошло, и плюс ссора после истории с танцем… Мне и Фаньсиню придется общаться сразу аж с двумя напыженными павлинами. И Цзиян…</p><p> </p><p>Так. Хаосюань громко хмыкает. Вот вроде и приятно, что собравшиеся так пекутся о его самочувствии и как бы не наплодить лишних слухов, но к чему такое внимание к проблеме? Ему никогда не светило сладкое и беспечное будущее с Цзияном, стоит ли разводить трагедию. А полезет кто с вопросами, так испытает на себе мощь железной коленки первого футболиста университета.</p><p> </p><p>— Это не имеет значения. Учитель выбирает не по дружбе, а по навыкам и по необходимости для выступления. А что до самого Цзияна… мне нет дела. Он сам, его танцы и все, что ещё может быть связано с этой вороной, меня не интересует.</p><p> </p><p>Кто же знал, что именно в этот момент Цзияна и Цзи Ли принесет к их комнате в поисках Го Чэна.<br/>Хаосюань иронично кивает, приветствуя, собирает свои нехитрые сувениры и спешит на автобус. С этого дня он собирается ночевать в квартире Ван Ибо. И все складывается как нельзя лучше, только ещё полночи не удается заснуть. Вид бледного, с запавшими глазами Цзияна никак не идёт из головы.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Иногда Хаосюань завидует Го Чэну — тот может спокойно дрыхнуть на паре, а потом прийти и заболтать учителя. С Ван Ибо, правда, не прокатило. Тот напрочь отказывался идти на диалог и разговаривать со студентами о чем-то, кроме предмета.</p><p>— Почему он не хочет со мной общаться? Я что, не умный и не исполнительный студент? Я всего лишь хотел попросить сдать эссе позже. Ну и заодно написать тесты. И принести практическое. Откуда я мог знать, что все уже донесли, кроме меня?!</p><p>Действительно, это ж на пары надо ходить, чтобы знать. А когда приходишь, ещё и вникать. Хаосюань прикидывает, что учиться у Ибо было бы неловко. Он видел его пьяным в щепки, видел с объектом его глубоких и нежных чувств. Ван Ибо готов сдувать пылинки с Сяо Чжаня также, как со своего мотоцикла и скейтов вместе взятых. Если это не любовь, то что тогда?</p><p>— Просто ты не Сяо Чжань.</p><p>Если бы Го Чэн не знал о дружбе Хаосюаня с их гениальным аспирантом- социофобом, этого диалога вообще бы не было. Так что скрывать причины поведения Ибо нет смысла.</p><p>— И как он его только отыскал?</p><p>— По костюму, блин, он же дизайнер. Предложил для гонок разрисовать его мотоцикл.</p><p>— И что, Ван Ибо согласился?!</p><p>— Понимаешь теперь разницу между Сяо Чжанем и всеми остальными? Он в глазах Ибо лучший по всем параметрам.</p><p>И ничего Хаосюань не завидует. Только когда Ибо звонит по видеосвязи и хвастается минималистичным интерьером, отдельной комнатой со скейтами, кошкой — мать вашу, Ибо урчит с ней на пару. Вот и как тут не ощущать себя одиноким?</p><p>Сессия напоминает о своем приближении тестами, модульными, индивидуалками, о которых внезапно вспомнили преподы. Фаньсинем, который кидает фотку в женском парике и платье. Лапуля. Пейсин и Юй Бинь тем временем уговаривают Лу сделать им макияж как у группы Кисс. И не важно, что выступать они будут с другой песней, главное шокировать. Хочется простого человеческого — от души разыграться и забыться на футболе.</p><p> </p><p>Хайкуань бодро гоняет всех на тренировке и, когда ему неожиданно приспичило отлучиться на полчаса во время занятия, командовать парадом оставляет Хаосюаня. И не сказать, что это приносит удовольствие. Собрать группу долбоебов и заставить играть занимает целых пять минут. После чего берёт верх бешенство, и Хаосюань прикрикивает, делит на две группы и пинает мяч.</p><p>— Забьёте меньше трёх голов до прихода учителя — и в основной состав никто не попадет, — он знает, что его милую лыбу ненавидит весь универ, поэтому щедро посылает ее каждому. Тренерский свисток командует начало.</p><p>Где-то на дальних рядах мелькает знакомая макушка. Хаосюань не припомнит, чтобы Юйчэнь или Цзиян интересовались спортом. Что они тут забыли?</p><p>Робкая фигура подходит через несколько минут. Цзиян так неловко и надоедливо мнётся в стороне, что надо быть слепым, чтобы игнорировать. Хаосюань отступает за линию, продолжая краем глаза наблюдать за игрой.</p><p>— Тренер вышел, можешь после пары подойти.</p><p>— Я к тебе… Совсем не могу дозвониться, а Юй Бинь сказал, ты в общаге больше не живёшь.</p><p>Хаосюань кивает. Гнать Цзияна он не собирается. У него остались вопросы по проекту и, обладая даже минимальными знаниями, этот павлин должен на них ответить. Другого повода для разговора у них нет, так что Хаосюань обещает закончить свою часть через неделю, а там уж доделывай своё.</p><p>— Может быть, после тренировки сходим куда-нибудь?</p><p>У Цзияна сухие губы и лицо в тени совсем серое. Он неловко улыбается, но быстро отворачивается. Юйчэнь все ещё торчит на трибунах, явно ждёт. До чего же смешно, чего они хотят добиться?</p><p>— Я должен тебе кое-что вернуть, Сюань.</p><p>Пожалуй, этот список был бы достаточно велик для одной встречи. Но ввязываться заново в близкое общение с Цзияном звучит самоуничтожительно. У Цзияна звонит телефон, а с другого края площадки показывается фигура тренера. Когда Хаосюань глядит на взволнованное лицо, появляется желание согласиться и хотя бы узнать, что за болячку или бессонницу подцепил Цзиян. Телефон Цзияна настырно звенит и мигает именем, которое вызывает очередную волну раздражения.</p><p>— Сходи куда-то со своим бывшим. Видимо, он очень хочет тебя увидеть.</p><p>Времени выслушивать объяснения и трепетное карканье нет. Хаосюань вручает тренеру свисток и отчитывается о ходе игры. Цзиян ещё долго прожигает взглядом спину, но они достаточно пообщались для одного дня.</p><p>— Он ебнулся прям во время танца, — трещит Го Чэн в трубку. Хаосюань ставит на громкую связь и раскрывает пачку рамена. Жрать хочется ужасно. — Я уже думал тащить его к доктору и собирать свидетелей, что это не учитель Чжочэн наконец исполнил свое обещание.</p><p>Судя по голосу Юй Биня, освободившееся место в общаге уже успешно передалось по наследству. Если бы перваков селили со старшими, переехал бы Фаньсин. За этими ежедневными разговорами ощущения, что Хаосюань живёт сам и отдельно, как-то нет. Разве что ночью душит какое-то мерзкое и липкое чувство.</p><p>— Это карма, — уверенно делает вывод Юй Бинь.</p><p>— Это сессия? — предполагает Фаньсин.</p><p>— Ноги у него кривые, — ворчит Пейсин.</p><p>— Нормальные ноги. Красивые.</p><p>Ой дебил ты, Хаосюань, ой дурак. Ладно уж сам со своей влюбленностью не справляешься, но зачем же вслух оповещать, что почти месяц прошел, а оно не отжило, не прошло. Наоборот, перемены в Цзияне так пугают, что заботиться об этой птице хочется больше и больше.</p><p> </p><p>Го Чэн, конечно, громкий, шустрый, безбашенный, но ловкий и понятливый. И если когда-то их дружбе нужно было объяснение, то со временем все сошло на что-то более близкое и связывающее их двоих среди огромного потока человеческих принципов и выборов. Ситуативный долбоебизм и проницательность, основанные на фактах, вроде того.</p><p>— Сюань, ты там только футбольный матч Ливерпуль-Барселона не устраивай между своей головой и стенами. Успокойся, подыши. Цзиян сказал, что это из-за недостатка сна. Слишком много задали под конец семестра. Плюс практики танцевальной много и чисто переутомился.</p><p>Фаньсин что-то поддакивает. Мол, стал чаще видеть Цзияна у деканата. А недавно тот даже остался на дополнительных у Ван Ибо. Вроде как взял тему по сюрреализму, но вместо популярного Дали придется вникать в суть искусства других мастеров течения.</p><p>— Если он скоро нам нарисует что-то из репертуара Рене Магритта, никто не удивится. Проблемы со сном, критическое состояние из-за сессии. Постоянно в центре внимания. Как думаете, хватит у него способностей, чтобы изобразить хотя бы… как там было… большое зеленое яблоко в комнате?</p><p> </p><p>— Слушающая комната, — без раздумий подсказывает Хаосюань. Зашибись отличник, может, если не выгорит с дизайном, пойти ночным сторожем в музей? Или экскурсии водить. Платят мало, и люди правда бесят.<br/>— Сюрреализм у Магритта так себе, не Дали, чтобы смотреть вечно, но так и Цзиян тоже…</p><p> </p><p> — Я бы очень сильно поспорил, — перебивает он быстрее, чем соображает, что сказал и в каком контексте. — Не про Цзияна, блин. Про Магритта. А, впрочем, думайте, что хотите.</p><p> </p><p>Со смеху уже помирают младшие, а Юй Бинь на фоне скорее всего пытается скрыть улыбку. Дебилы. Иногда за ними можно даже скучать.</p><p> </p><p>Выходные уходят на исправление макета, быстрый перекус с Сяо Чжанем и обсуждение дальнейшей работы. Ван Ибо появляется под конец: первым въезжает пафос, а после этот мальчишка на своем скейте. Лыба до ушей, фу как завидно. Ибо покупает себе какую-то сладкую гадость и большую бутылку воды. Из рюкзака достает почерканную распечатку и кладет перед Хаосюанем.</p><p> </p><p>— Зачем ты мне принес чью-то работу? Я твой предмет еще год назад сдал. Между прочим, на отлично.<br/>Ибо запихивает в рот пироженку и, схомячив ее, тянет:</p><p> </p><p> — Чжа-а-ань, надо домой таких взять. Купи, Чжа-а-ань.</p><p> </p><p>Чжань, Чжа-ань, Чжа-а-ань. Боже, ощущение, что кошка маминой подруги заговорила. А ведь они даже не в кошачьем кафе. Задуматься об этом всерьез не дает опять же дурацкая распечатка. А после и вовсе становится не по себе.</p><p> </p><p>— Это эссе по Магритту. Картина «Влюбленные». Помнишь такую, отличник? Ага, лицо перекосило, значит, помнишь. Как думаешь, о чем она?</p><p> </p><p>У Ибо что, учительский инстинкт проснулся? Или хочет убедиться, что Цзиян сам писал, без чьей-либо помощи? И чего тогда его донимать, знает же обо всем, что произошло. Тоже еще, друг.</p><p> </p><p>— Любовь слепа, — отрывисто сообщает Хаосюань, и ладно, с него все равно стребуют детали, вот уже нога нервно раскатывает скейт. — Слепа, потому что лица героев картины закрыты полотном во время поцелуя. Но можно также сказать, что любви не нужны глаза. Чувство полно самим собой, а настоящие влюбленные могут чувствовать и понимать и без постоянного зрительного или телесного контакта. Чего прицепился? Это ебучий сюрреализм, тем более у Магритта вообще хрен разберешь, что он хотел сказать. Крути, как хочешь.</p><p> </p><p>На столе появляется коробка пироженок, и Ван Ибо, словно ребенок, чуть ли не скачет на месте. Надо отыскать дома завалявшуюся шоколадку от Пейсина, хоть чем-то себя порадовать. Сладкое (как улыбка Сяо Чжаня) отлично действует на отмороженного и непробиваемого аспиранта, так что он тычет перемазанным в креме пальцем в бумагу.</p><p> </p><p>— Я поставлю твоему Цзияну зачет, но не потому что он внезапно проявил проблески разума или криво, но написал модульную. Что касается Магритта… Уж не знаю, как между вами сейчас, но скажи ему что ли, что иллюзия любви или ненастоящие чувства, которые он расписал на четыре листа вместо двух, не единственный смысл «Влюбленных». Да, это одна из трактовок. Но любая статья в интернете дает еще как минимум три интерпретации. Цзиян писал о том, что нашел сам, даже не слизал ничего. Получилось занятно, но безнадежно. С другой стороны, это эссе. Оставляю тебе, можешь почитать.</p><p> </p><p>Хаосюань кидает его в верхний ящик стола и откладывает на потом. У него еще куча дел, а если он начнет вникать в чужие сопли, можно сразу ставить на себе крест. Воскресение он проводит, скрючившись над макетом, чертит торговый центр для допуска к экзамену, спина уже болит, как у старика, а домашка такая же бесконечная, как тупые фанатки раскрученных в Корее БТС. Свою часть проекта, и заодно цзиянову, он заканчивает во вторник. Скидывает Цзияну на почту и говорит, чтобы через Го Чэна передал, в какой день они пойдут защищаться. На выбор всего три даты, Хаосюаню хочется поскорее расправиться со всем и прекратить тупую пытку друг друга.</p><p> </p><p>У Вселенной — или кто там всем заправляет — свои планы. После пятничной тренировки Хаосюань совсем не ожидает, что к нему прямо в раздевалку прискачет Цзи Ли и виноватая моська Фаньсин. Хоть бы штаны дали нормально переодеть. Спасибо, штаны дали. Футболку приходится одевать уже под любопытными взглядами непрошенных гостей.</p><p> </p><p>— Вы слюни пришли пускать? Раздевалка тренера Лю прямо по коридору.</p><p> </p><p>— Прости, я бы не пришел и не привел его без повода, — спохватывается Фаньсин. И тут же вываливает свой повод. — Мы репетировали, закончили только. И Цзиян… Он, знаешь, в общагу идти боится. Сказал, остаюсь тут и всё, прямо в зале. И ночевать там собирается.</p><p> </p><p>— Ему стремно. Ты же провожал его раньше.</p><p> </p><p>Цзи Ли смотрит прямым честным взглядом. Его даже в чем-то можно понять. У Го Чэна примерно такой же становится, стоит кому-то задеть их тесную компанию. Возможно, если бы не ублюдочный поступок с Лу, было бы проще воспринимать всю их троицу. Но стоит вспомнить то утро, в доме Юйчэня, как гадкой неприязнью накрывает вновь.</p><p> </p><p>Перепуганный Фаньсин тараторит и скачает пушистым зайкой вокруг собираемых вещей:</p><p> </p><p>— Цзиян забился в угол и никого не слушает. Заладил, что если выйдет из универа, Бовэнь изобьет его до смерти. И всю карьеру танцора испортит. Он сам не пойдет, а мы подумали, его надо провести.<br/> — Вы что, издеваетесь? Не хочет идти, так вызовите ему такси.</p><p> </p><p> Красноречивому закатыванию глаз Цзи Ли научился в одном современном сериале, трындел о нем все время на той дурацкой вечеринке. Событие прошло, привычка осталась.</p><p> </p><p>— Думаешь, дело в такси? Если бы могли его заставить, так уже давно кинули бы в машину и отвезли. Блин, серьезно, Хаосюань, блядь, чего до тебя никак не дойдет, Цзияну нужна помощь.</p><p> </p><p>У Цзи Ли прекрасная манера объяснять и убеждать. Веселее только у учителя Чжочэна и Цзаньцзина. С теми даже начинать спорить бесполезно. Но, с другой стороны, Чжочэн стал таким улыбчивым и довольным, что в хорошие оценки по окончании семестра верят даже двоечники.</p><p> </p><p>— Может, хватит врать? — Хаосаюнь закидывает рюкзак за спину. В выходные он хочет спать и отдыхать, а не торчать с надоедливыми личностями и выслушивать поток неочищенного бреда. — Бовэнь ему звонил. Даже если это правда, то какого черта я буду лезть. Или этот недоумок продолжает врать, что мы встречаемся?<br/>Если можно было довести Цзи Ли, то кажется Хаосюань справился на отлично. Себя он завел тоже. Удивительно, как молнии не пролетают.</p><p> </p><p> — Сам придурок! Он переименовал контакт Юйчэня и попросил позвонить. Чтобы еще тогда с тобой поговорить.</p><p> </p><p>— Какого черта вообще? И не о чем нам говорить, не о чем…</p><p> </p><p>— Ну и не говори! Но отведи его домой, черт! Упрямый тупица. Он же там сидит и с места не сдвинется. Цзиян только с тобой себя уверенно чувствует. А тогда хотел, чтобы хоть немного на него внимания обратил. Толстокожий кретин! Из-за тебя скоро всего себя изведет, и так не ест, не спит. Не хочешь общаться, хрен с тобой, но не бросай его сейчас.</p><p> </p><p>Цзи Ли, наверное, отличный друг. Защищает так, словно это его личное дело. Хаосюань соврал бы, что все происходящее его не трогает. Матернувшись еще десяток раз и отпинав случайно закатившийся мяч, он идет следом за Фаньсинем в комнату репетиций. В универе осталась только охрана, оттого обстановочка жуткая. Свет горит тусклый и мрачный. В этой темноте отыскать тощую фигуру в черном примерно как в пословице про кошку. Цзиян находится в заднем ряду, свернувшийся в клубок — ноги подтянул, носом уткнулся. Сидит. Ничего не видит. Не откликается. Приходится прикрикнуть погромче. Черт, если это очередной развод от тех павлинов, Хаосюань им серьезно что-то сломает, а про зачеты у Ван Ибо могут забыть.</p><p> </p><p>На грубый крик Цзиян подскакивает, но увидев, кто к нему пришел, кидается птичкой на шею. Ледяные костлявые руки обнимают, а замерзшая фигура даже вздрагивает от чужого тепла. Хаосюань бы с радостью поверил, что это тупая шутка, но доверчивые объятия говорят о другом.</p><p> </p><p>— Ну все, все. Я тебя проведу, нечего тут сидеть. Давай руку и иди за мной.</p><p> </p><p>Сун Цзиян кивает и покорно ступает следом. Ужасные будут выходные.</p><p>Ой, не так должна была пройти ночь пятницы, совсем не так. Сплошной пиздец эта чужая комната, чужая постель, одежда. И Сун Цзиян.</p><p> </p><p>Повернувшись к стенке, Хаосюань ворчливо вздыхает. За последние полчаса спать сильнее не захотелось. А переварить события вечера по десятому разу вполне. Вот они добираются в общагу, комендант и дежурный по этажу даже документы не спрашивают. Конечно, съехал он всего ничего, за вещами ещё раз десять приходил, к друзьям тоже. Какие могут быть вопросы. В глупой цзияновой голове тоже никаких мыслей. Он совершенно незамутненно достает чистый комплект одежды и указывает на свою кровать, определяя место Хаосюаня там. На вопрос какого хрена, отвечает язвительно, мол, ты меня привёл, чтобы бросить одного?! И добавляет уже, подлезая под руку:</p><p> </p><p>— Он ведь тоже учился с нами. Друзей много осталось. Бовэня пустят, если он попросит. А я… один в комнате. Сюань, ты ведь сильный и крепкий, и ничего не боишься, и…</p><p> </p><p>Каркает Цзиян ещё минут пятнадцать, пока выуживает тёплый пивчик из закромов. Заначка по всем признакам Цзи Ли, но кого волнует. Изящные пальцы давят на баночку, и та пшикает.</p><p> </p><p>Купился на пивас, думает Хаосюань. Ну и на корявый ужин. Ощущение, что сложнее разогрева готовой еды в микроволновке, тому не по силам. Сыр как будто погрызли мыши и надкусили с четырех сторон. Хлеб Хаосюань порезал сам, заметив подрагивающие ручки Цзияна. Он задницей чуял, что это все напоказ. Всё-таки элементарные вещи, не мог же Бовэнь так запугать? При таких серьезных угрозах время идти в полицию, а не полагаться на удачу. Об этом Хаосюань решил поговорить утром. Заодно проверить свою птицу на честность. Да и жрать хотелось сильнее, чем трепать языком. С другой стороны, второй раз Хаосюань запаниковал, когда Цзиян едва не поставил бутерброды на десять минут. Есть угли не входило в планы, поэтому срочно пришлось спасать ужин и Цзияна от перспективы отмывать кухню после подробного мастер-шефа.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты вообще что-то умеешь делать?</p><p> </p><p>Разбирало искреннее любопытство и казалось, что вопрос был задан абсолютно спокойно. Цзиян сначала взвился хорохориться, как будто забыл, что от его прилежного поведения зависит, проведёт он ночь сам или с кем-то.</p><p> </p><p>— Я на танцора учусь, а не домохозяйку. И танцевать умею! И, между прочим, мне учитель Ван Ибо поставил зачёт, так что в современном искусстве я тоже разбираюсь. Могу отличить Дали от Уорхола.</p><p> </p><p>— А Марину Абрамович от Эгона Шиле? — как же не подъебнуть, когда так и просится.</p><p> </p><p>От паники Цзияна спасла микроволновка, вовремя щёлкнув таймером. Сыр выглядел большим расплавленным пятном, но в холодильнике нашлось мясо. Тёплое пиво сошло за вечерний чай.</p><p> </p><p>— Абрамович известна перформансами. Как тот с Улаем… Смерть себя. Когда они вдыхали кислород друг друга через трубку, а после упали в обморок. А про Шиле я не помню.</p><p> </p><p>От прилива гордости Хаосюань даже потрепал тощее плечо. На ночь он рассказал Цзияну о большом путешествии Марины и Улая, когда каждый из них прошел две тысячи пятьсот километров, чтобы встретиться и проститься в середине Великой китайской стены. Казалось, после услышанного Цзиян всхлипнул и отрубился, оставив Хаосюаня ворочаться без сна.</p><p> </p><p>Надежда отдохнуть оказалась напрасной ещё минут через десять. Наглое тело приползло на свою кровать со своим одеялом и, пиная коленкой, заявило:</p><p> </p><p>— Не могу там спать. У Цзи Ли кровать плохая. Сюань, я с тобой посплю.</p><p> </p><p>Заявить на это что-то кроме судорожного кряканья казалось невозможно. Хаосюань терпел, пока косточки давили в плечо, пока чужие пятки едва не отморозили ноги, и аж до того мгновения, пока влажные губы не столкнулись с его. Выпихнув Цзияна, нехотя и с большим сопротивлением прежде всего своим желаниям, Хаосюань выбирается из-под одеяла и кидается к своим вещам.</p><p> </p><p>— Сюань… останься!<br/>— У тебя ни капли совести! Чего ради вы придумали историю про Бовэня? Тебе не с кем больше переспать или принципиально надо, чтобы это был я? Как будто одного раза мало. Хочешь сказать всем, что я псих, который заставил тебя сделать это второй раз? Что, Цзиян, что тебе ещё надо?!</p><p> </p><p>Последний раз он так орал на втором курсе, когда они проиграли по тупости одного неуча из команды. Мудила забил гол в свои же ворота и нарочно пропустил еще один гол. Хаосюань думал, что изобьет его и… ну, сломает ноги. Господи, как иногда оказывается прав учитель Чжочэн.</p><p> </p><p>В Цзияне нет особой силы, но ловкости достаточно. Он почти царапает грудь, цепляясь что есть сил и прижимаясь к спине. Дело пахнет пиздецом. В попытке переодеться и свалить Хаосюань успел снять футболку, а надеть свою вовремя подхватившийся Цзиян не дал. Его покорное молчание и доверчиво сжатые ладони успокаивают, бесят. Поцелуй (ужасная наглость!) между лопаток и шепот, что скользит меж позвонков — настраивают явно не на ссору. Хаосюань разворачивается резким прыжком, закрывает чужой рот ладонью. Это ж кем надо быть, чтобы позволить Цзияну беспредельничать дальше.</p><p> </p><p>— Мне это не интересно, ясно?</p><p> </p><p>Цзиян кивает. Осторожно убирает ладонь и неожиданно спокойно произносит:<br/>— Мне тоже. Но ты даже не пытаешься меня спросить.<br/>— Ты даже не пытаешься поговорить!</p><p> </p><p>Нет, качает он головой. И садится на край кровати. Ну хорошо, что ещё может выдумать эта хитрая змея? Когда Цзиян признается, что Бовэня действительно не нужно опасаться, становится даже жаль. Да звонил, да угрожал, но сейчас он далеко, а в общаге в курсе, что пускать припадочного нельзя. Жаль. Сейчас именно тот момент, когда пятка так и горит, чтобы повстречаться с чьим-то лицом. Ли Бовэнь отличный кандидат. А цирк всего вечера хоть и основан на реальных событиях, но…</p><p> </p><p>— Какая же ты стерва, Цзиян! Чего добиваешься? — Хаосюань чувствует себя попугаем. Вроде бы и уйти хочется, а вроде бы и разобраться с идиотским преследованием наконец. Но, откровенно признаваясь, больше всего хочется обнять сгорбленную фигуру и выслушать до конца. Цзиян, как нарочно, вытягивает свою ладонь. Боже. Твою мать. Он даже до десяти не успевает сосчитать, прежде чем сцепить пальцы.</p><p> </p><p>— Вот этого хочу, Сюань. Чтобы всегда так было. Понимаешь, ты… дай мне извиниться? Я ведь даже учиться начал. Хочешь, рис готовить буду и мясо жарить научусь? Хотя, фу, это для домохозяек. Зато я сдал зачет у Ван Ибо! И научил твоего Го Чэна танцу. А то что он, как коза на дереве. И я… не хочу быть подделкой. Ты искал что-то настоящее. Настоящее искусство? Или настоящие чувства. Вот сейчас я влюблен в тебя, и все это настоящее.</p><p> </p><p>Ужасная ночь. Кошмарный Сун Цзиян. Такой ласковый мальчик: целуется и подставляется, и топит, топит в себе и своих признаниях от первой яркой звездочки до первого солнечного лучика. А потом забирается на плечо и толкает к стенке.</p><p> </p><p>— Это одноместная кровать, — приходится напомнить разомлевшему владельцу комнаты и всего в ней. Хаосюань прикидывает, стоит ли вносить в такой список себя. Судя по тому, как крепко его держат, — да, стоит.</p><p> </p><p>— Расскажи мне ещё.<br/>— О чем?</p><p> </p><p>На часах почти пять, какая может быть болтовня. Цзиян и сам сонный, со слипшейся челкой. Раздетый. Красивый. Влюбленный.</p><p> </p><p>— О Шиле?</p><p> </p><p>Времечко самое то для диалогов об искусстве. Забавно, что его бессвязный бред смог так сильно зацепить и заново свести их. Хаосюань перебирает короткие волосы, пока Цзиян трётся щекой. Обводит и согревает руки. И чего постоянно мёрзнет? Хаосюань неожиданно вспоминает биографию художника и громко смеётся, вызывая недоумение.</p><p> </p><p>— Просто Шиле, — Хаосюань усмехается, — рисовал либо автопортреты, либо женщин. Эротизм и откровенные позы частая тема картин. Вот бы ты по нему эссе писал. А ещё у него, у Климта и у Магритта — у всех есть картина с названием «Влюбленные».</p><p> </p><p>Цзиян смущённо прячет лицо:</p><p> </p><p>— Я изучу тему. А потом перескажу тебе впечатления.</p><p> </p><p>Неплохая мотивация, чтобы изучать искусство, запоминает Хаосюань. Кажется, из Цзияна выйдет приличный студент со временем.</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>На свое место во втором ряду Хаосюань протискивается сквозь прифигевший состав преподов. А что? Ему Ван Ибо место занял поближе, поясняя тем, что отсюда «можешь лучше рассмотреть свою детку». А смотреть было на что. Честно говоря, Хаосюань даже прикидывал, не лучше ли встать за кулисами на случай, если у кого-то зачешется между ног. Лу уговорила смотреть из зала. Уверенно заявив, что и она, и Юйчэнь будут рядом, и в случае любого неровного шороха все отгребут искусственными лотосами. Реквизит не жалко, а запал Лу и вовсе такой многообещающий, что Хаосюань сдался.</p><p> </p><p>Всю прошлую неделю Цзиян расхаживал в платье выше колена, мотивируя тем, что надо привыкнуть, а то задирается. В такие моменты Хаосюань яростно кидался чертить макеты по заданию Сяо Чжаня и на защиту диплома заодно, хотя ещё даже тему не выбрал.</p><p> </p><p>Радовало в этой ситуации только то, что страдал он не один. Пейсин, с выпученными глазами и ящиком пива вместо привычных спизженных сладостей, заявился к Юй Биню, чтобы поговорить на взрослую тему. Когда в ящике осталось только четыре бутылки, эти дебилы решили позвонить Хаосюаню.</p><p> </p><p>— Братюнь, вопрос жизни и смерти, нельзя подвести и опорочить честь, — пьяно изъяснялся Юй Бинь, — А я по бабам. Так что давай, хватит таранить башни Сун Цзияна! Приезжай ты и расскажи о практических аспектах. А мы пока ещё за пивом.</p><p> </p><p>Откуда возникло чувство, что пиво заменяет нормальному студенту еду, воду и лишнюю извилину заодно? Хаосюань справедливо рассудил, что, если Пейсину не помочь, тот пожалуется дяде, у которого ещё целый семестр впереди. Да и грустный Фаньсин может подвести во время выступления с Цзияном. И тут в принципе думать было не о чем.</p><p> </p><p>— Детка, я сегодня ночую в общаге, — ставит в известность Хаосюань, уже шагая в свою бывшую комнату. На желание присоединиться к небольшой компании он отвечает категоричными запретом, мотивируя тем, что тема для взрослых и серьезных мужиков, а Хаосюань с Юй Бинем уже даже работают.</p><p> </p><p>— Значит, будешь бухать, — капризно констатирует Цзиян. — Ладно, занесу утром аспирин. Но смотри мне, из комнаты никуда! Попрешься в клуб, бар или ещё куда-то, я тебе сам башню протараню!</p><p> </p><p>Когда Цзиян начинал ревновать, радости не было предела. Остаться без прикрытых тылов и укреплений не хотелось, поэтому Хаосюань клятвенно пообещал не ходить никуда дальше туалета.</p><p> </p><p>После всего выпитого явление Цзияна с аспирином и водой было подобно пришествию ангела. Хаосюань честно пообещал носить его на руках, когда сам сможет двигаться как человек прямоходящий. Пейсина отправили на такси. Вид у него был такой, что Юй Бинь высказал сомнения по поводу полезности ночи советов хоть и сколько информации отложилось в юной голове.</p><p> </p><p>Под вечер, когда самочувствие пришло в норму, в комнату заявился Фаньсин. У него под мышкой обнаружился плед, подушка, большая плюшевая овца по имени Ци (имя явно намекало на историю ее появления), пакет с раменом и фруктами. И две бутылки вина. Несмотря на заявления, что он уже слишком старый, чтобы пить две ночи подряд и заново пересказывать прелести любви между двумя однополыми существами, Хаосюаню все равно налили и вручили бокал.</p><p> </p><p>Больше всего не хватало Го Чэна. Его важность и значимость для их небольшой компании осозналась мгновенно. Но тот вторую неделю пропадал с учителем Цзаньцзином, и никто даже знать не хотел, что за переворот они готовят. Объяснять премудрости и тонкости доверили Цзияну. Эта красивая ворона закатила рукава, оперлась локтем на колено Хаосюаня и важно заявила:</p><p> </p><p>— Слушай и записывай, малыш.</p><p> </p><p>Тогда Хаосюань понял, что Цзиян за какой-то не полный месяц изучил не только картины Шиле, но и других гениев жанра. Записывал даже Юй Бинь и неизвестно когда пришедший Юйчэнь.<br/>Хаосюань завидовал сам себе.</p><p> </p><p>Это все проносились в голове почти приятными воспоминаниями (кроме мерзкого чувства похмелья) и ожиданием посмотреть на полное выступление Цзияна.</p><p> </p><p>— Я же не опоздал?</p><p> </p><p>Ван Ибо отрицательно покачал головой.</p><p> </p><p>— Только вступительная речь была. Знаешь, что с нового семестра деканом будет Чжу Цзаньцзин? Вот и все новости. А твоего приятеля Го Чэна назначили главной студенческого совета.</p><p> </p><p>Материться при других преподах нельзя, поэтому пришлось молча обменяться с Ибо многозначительными взглядами. Вот и хитрые планы вскрылись. Ибо сдержанно ухмыльнулся.</p><p> </p><p> — А ещё я едва не сбил какого-то придурка своим мотоциклом.</p><p> </p><p>Блядь. Сил сдержаться уже не было, особенно от того, как Ибо почти радовался этому событию. Чуть человеку травм не наставил, а сидит довольный.</p><p> </p><p>— Он хоть цел? Живой? И чего ты такой счастливый?</p><p> </p><p>На сцене уже зажигали перваки, но пока ничего любопытного не происходило.</p><p> </p><p>— Так все по справедливости, вот и радуюсь! Чжочэн как раз привез племянника, и они сказали, что этот чудик доставал Цзияна последние полгода. Теперь-то, — Ибо поднял палец и, копируя чужую манеру речи, процитировал, — будет знать, что у нас с ногами не шутят. А выхаживать его не надо, сам виноват, так что просто бросил это дерьмо там.</p><p> </p><p>Плакать и смеяться хотелось одновременно. Конечно, Ибо заверил, что Бовэнь никаких серьезных увечий и травм не получил, кроме испуга и угрозы повстречаться с его дизайнерским мотоциклом ещё раз. Жить становилось в кайф. Особенно когда смущенная моська Фаньсина в рыжем парике показалась на сцене. На нем были широкие штаны, пояс, который перетянул талию, и завышенный топ. Если даже Пейсин и забыл советы старших, то после такого его должна спасти импровизация. Цзи Ли смотрелся забавно и удивительно гармонично в коротких шортах и джинсовке с надписью «не твоя, вот и завидуешь». Го Чэн едва на навернулся на каблуках, но если бы хоть одна душа сказала, что это не часть номера, то попасть в черный список главы студсовета стало бы делом одной секунды.</p><p> </p><p>От Цзияна невозможно оторвать взгляд. Неприлично короткое платье, сверху прикрывает длинный прозрачный верх. Все в золоте и ярком-желтом цвете, в лучших традициях полотен все тех же Шиле и Климта. Цзиян танцует дерзко, складывает пальцы в «пистолет» и попадает точно в цель. Хаосюань прикидывается, что ему попало в сердце. Цзияну идёт макияж: подведенные глаза, румянец, ресницы. Рот, будто бы в смущении прикрытый ладошкой. Полное ае-ае и хит ю виз зет Ду-Ду Ду-Ду Ду-Ду.</p><p> </p><p>— Держи себя в штанах, — коварно комментирует Ибо. Кто бы говорил.</p><p>В такси Цзиян так и садится — в платье. Они даже целуются всю дорогу, а водила комментирует, что приличная девушка себя так не ведёт. Ему достается милейшая улыбка Хаосюаня и весь поток мыслей о том, куда надо засунуть свое мнение.</p><p>Тонкие пёрышки с платья щекочут лицо, когда они целуются уже в квартире. Хаосюань собирается продолжить, но намарафеченные ручки (Цзиян даже на маникюр сходил!) закрывают рот. Чего там ещё?</p><p> </p><p>— Я недавно подумал кое о чём. Помнишь, когда мы помирились в ту ночь, и позднее, когда начали встречаться. Я так и не извинился.</p><p>Так-то оно так, но сделанного после с лихвой хватило в качестве моральной компенсации.</p><p>— Да, но это ничего…</p><p> </p><p>— Чего! Сюань, я хочу извиниться. И спросить. Почему тогда ты передумал? Ведь я не смог сказать прости, а ты все равно поверил мне.</p><p> </p><p>Хаосюань целует тонкие губы. Что-то из косметики давно размазано и на его лице тоже. Вроде грима, что стёрся, а под ним — искренние слова и мысли. Он держит Цзияна на руках, и его мир — мир самого обычного студента, с дешёвой квартирой, друзьями-идиотами, периодически страхом остаться то без денег, то без диплома, со смутным ощущением будущего, такого же иллюзорного и мрачного как картины Эгона Шиле и Рене Магритта, — все кажется настоящим.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты запомнил, о чем я говорил тогда, в первую ночь. Не просто запомнил, а пришел к тому, как это для меня важно. И я решил, что даже если мы ошибаемся, то заслуживаем ещё один шанс. Тебе не кажется, Цзиян, что если бы люди научились слушать и прощать, стало бы гораздо лучше?</p><p> </p><p>Цзиян кивает. Он обнимает крепко. И добавляет, чередуя с поцелуем:</p><p> </p><p>— И просить прощения тоже. Кстати, в качестве извинений, я решил, что перееду к тебе на днях. Так и за квартиру платить дешевле, и общага мне не нравится, и вообще, как же хорошо вдвоём! Ещё бы картинами стены украсить…</p><p>Золотое платье летит на пол.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>